Love and War
by ErikaVeex3
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War.Everyone has wounds,but it's the emotional scars left behind that will forever change the shinobi and kunoichi.Will Shikamaru be able to overcome his past, to face the girl he loves, and end the war, for good? SxT but implied others
1. Chapter One : Why Save Me?

Shinobi and Kunoichi alike are greatly affected when war breaks out; This war was no exception. Shikamaru had felt this particularly; Still gripping with the death of his beloved teacher Asuma, he found it hard waging a war he felt he was never winning nor losing, but killing many in the process. Every time a man fell in his division, he saw that man's life flash before his eyes. Did he have family? Shikamaru saw the wife and children's eyes dimming as the news reached them. Did he have dreams? He saw the man except his jonin position – had it only been for Shikamaru, that badge could have been any shinobi's who fell.

This was a problem for Shikamaru; Tortured by these visions, his battles were often like fighting blind – he was there in presence, but never in mind. Still skilled enough to fight against the average Shinobi, Shikamaru never had much to worry about. Against a jonin or even a particularly skilled chuunin, Shikamaru had been bested in ways he should never have been.

This was where Shikamaru was now; Waking up in a tent, he sat up much too quickly for his depleted state, grunting as pain overtook his body, "What a drag.."

A small 'hmph' came from the corner of the room. He didn't even have to look to ask, "How bad this time, Temari?"

Temari pushed herself off the wall and walked over to stare down at him, "Depleted chakra and a nice gash in your side, you lazy-ass."

It was Shikamaru's turn to growl at her. Before he spoke though, his intelligence overrode his testy attitude and murmured softly, "Thanks."

"Forget it," She shrugged, "Just stop relying on me. I can't keep saving your sorry-ass every time you fall in battle."

"Not expected," Shikamaru muttered, "Just watch yourself."

This could have been a conversation with minimal hidden layers had one never known about all the conversation in the past; Battles fought upon battles fought and Shikamaru tended to fall more often than any other nin – never serious enough to kill him, but it had been getting progressively worse, as the nightmares became more horrifying and more distracting.

And Temari never failed to spot him and make her way to him. As much as she never spoke too positively of him herself, she'd be damned if she let him be put down from the mouth of another. She knew him much too well from their days as genin, understood how intelligent, and what a skilled Shinobi he was. She also knew him and how badly the death of Asuma had affected him; She had even extended words of apology and comfort during the occasion when she witnessed his father challenging Shikamaru's readiness to be a ninja. In a certain way she understood how he was suffering, and in other ways, she could never imagine losing someone so close to her. She did know she would blame it on herself like him though, and she admired his strength through it all.

This had been the first time she had outwardly told him he needed to step it up, whether it was casually or not. This had been the worst wound yet, with a recovery time of days – she knew Shika would up tomorrow, anyway – and she feared that perhaps, if something didn't snap him out of it soon, he would get killed out there. It had been the first time she considered losing him, and even she wasn't prepared for the cold spikes sent down her spine from the thought.


	2. Chapter Two : Troublesome Woman

A/N: Hey there :) I rated this M just to be sure, but don't worry, nothing will be too explicit. It's a ShikaTema story with some implied other pairings :P Read and review please? I'll update a chapter every two days, for sure, since I have most of this written already. Enjoy :D

Sure enough, for the battle briefing, Shikamaru stood front and center, hands stuffed into his pockets as if nothing was wrong. Temari glanced at him suspiciously, though he never showed any signs of pain. Gaara gave the briefing with a certain amount of assurance; It'd be an easy win, or at least he anticipated. With every 'it'd be easy' always came the warning of 'be prepared for anything' because no matter how sure you are that there's five opponents, there might actually be five hundred.

"They let you out of the infirmary?" Temari glanced at him through narrowed eyes.

"When they're under my control, it's hard not to." Shikamaru gave a lazy smile towards Temari, "Did you expect any less of me?"

"Never," She smiled. Temari found herself grow meek, looking at her hands for the words before she spoke again, "Shikamaru, I think it best if you sat out of this one."

"Yeah, right," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Shikamaru-" Temari fired back, "You're not well enough to go out and-"

"I may not be much help at this point," He glared at her, "But at least I'm a target that might stand in front of someone more innocent."

Temari watched the chuunin Shinobi with angry eyes, "So you're _trying _to get killed? Is that it?"

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder, "I'd stop fighting if I was."

"Don't make me go to Gaara-" Temari never thought she'd have to use such words. She didn't hate her tie to the Kazekage, but she always felt awful using it to make her better than another.

"Go to him." Shikamaru smiled, turning toward the door. Taking a step, Temari followed. Her eyes widened,

"You-" She attempted to fold her arms, "Well, guess you can't go fight then."

"I never said anything about not battling," He shrugged, causing Temari to shrug too.

"How are you supposed to pass by Gaara without me passing by him?" Temari managed a smirk.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome.."

Temari felt herself regain control of her actions. Walking to shove past him, he caught her at the door, "Don't tell him, Temari."

Temari was left standing there for some time after Shikamaru had left her, a million thoughts flying through her head. Shikamaru was never particularly aggressive – or for that matter, assertive – but his words were harsh; With a hint of determination, Temari wondered what the consequences would be for letting him fight, versus holding him out of it. With a heavy sigh, Temari knew she'd just have to keep a close look out for him.

Standing to the left of Gaara, Shikamaru stood to Gaara's right, seemingly unfazed but as equally unamused. There was period of silence which passed before the rival Shinobi took to the field, the only time anyone was given a moment to think over everything. Temari didn't like that moment, not at all.

And then it was time to fight. Between slaying the men after her life, she focused her attention on the injured Shikamaru and her brother, Gaara. He needed little protection, but as her younger brother, Temari was always quick to aid him. Kankuro was off assisting another division, heading his own Surprise Attack division in hopes of gaining the upper hand a few miles south of their current position.

The second she saw him stumble – something unlike Shikamaru – she focused her attacks so she was heading toward him. Spending too much time slashing her front, her rear was left open and vulnerable. One good slice-

Shikamaru's nightmares were interfering with his brain again. The battle field was a haze; Only screams and dying moans made it in and interrupted his awful thought train. When he lost such consciousness that he let himself slip, he thought for the first time that this might be it. He watched the kunai sail toward his heart –

Her screams sent a reaction through his system. An arm went up, blocking kunai with kunai, and he was running.

He found her quickly, her outfit torn and bloody in the back. She herself seemed to have passed out from the immediate shock of pain – as good a fighter she was, she had low tolerance for it. With her superb intelligence and great skill, it was hardly a problem – she rarely got hurt and therefore, rarely felt the pain which plagued her so.

With a growl, Shikamaru guarded her fallen body till he could retreat with her behind Gaara, who's eyes narrowed, anger flowing through him and causing his sand to create a great wave, "Enough of this. Tell them to retreat."

Shikamaru reluctantly left her with Gaara, ordering the men to cease fire and fall back. Gaara's wave of sand crushed most of the remaining enemy Shinobi, ending the battle – for now.

Gaara himself felt weak after such a chakra consuming technique, refusing assistance in walking but lagging behind all the same. Shikamaru stayed with Temari's medical cart as they made their way across the field to gain ground before another wave was sent, most likely midmorning tomorrow. He wondered how she had been so careless, when a thought passed through his head, _Was it me? Did I distract her so? Troublesome woman.. _He cursed her for being such a girl. At the same time, it was her screams that saved his own life..


	3. Chapter Three : Surprise Fleeing

Hello again :D Meh chapter. Lots of description. Do you like that, or do you prefer more dialogue? Let me know.

Assigning himself watch duty for the fallen sister of the Kazekage, Shikamaru watched her with heavy eyelids for a long while, as the moon shown in the sky. It was bright today. Gaara himself had sought some medical treatment, hoping to, with aided rest, replenish more of his chakra. He asked Shikamaru to watch over Temari while he got assistance. Temari would be fine, according to the medical-nin, though her injuries were several – a large, poisoned gash across her back nearly claimed her life; Luckily, they managed to remove the poison and stich the wound some, but it wasn't without draw backs – the poison had sucked most of her chakra out of her body. If it was possible, undisturbed she'd sleep for the next several days without a peep so her body could regain its chakra to the full extent. This was the trade off – many lives were spared on their side by Gaara's attack, but the three most powerful nin on the squad were now all injured in some sense or another – Shikamaru's previous injury, Temari being incapacitated, and Gaara even needing strength.

His eyelids almost shut when he heard it, or more or less, sensed it; Chakra. Too much of it. Without the right about of training and understanding, no one else would sense the shift, but Shikamaru did – and he panicked. Rushing from the room, he stopped at each of the guards in front of every barracks, informing him as quickly as he could. The camp lit up immediately, but they were confused. Chaos started as each searched for their ninja equipment; Shinobi and Kunoichi alike were sent scrambling. Shikamaru hardly had time to return to the infirmary before the first explosion rained down, Shinobi rushing into the encampment. Shikamaru found Temari's restless body, shaken from her sleep by the chaos, no doubt.

Pulling the attachments and tubes from her, she woke up with a start. Looking at Shikamaru dazed, He pulled her onto his shoulder, instructing her only to hold on. They passed Gaara's room. Still sleeping, Shikamaru stopped, propping Temari against the wall. He detached every wire from Gaara, waking him rather brashly – he wasn't surprised to be encased in sand the second Gaara came to. Realizing it was Shikamaru, Gaara released him, sitting up with a start when he heard the chaos outside his room, "What's happening?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Surprise attack," Shikamaru, who's hands usually remained either folded or tucked in his pockets, shook gently at his sides, "It's bad, real bad."

Gaara pulled his gourd from the floor and strapped it on his back. He glanced at Temari, "She's unable to fight." Shikamaru nodded, "Get her out of here."

"Ga- Kazekage, sir-"

"She is my sister," Gaara turned his attention to the window, "She needs protection." Seeing that he was about to object once more, "Shikamaru, I'm entrusting her life with you. As a friend, I ask this of you."

Shikamaru glanced at Temari's slumped body – retaining its standing composure, but sinking some – she had fallen unconscious once more. Swallowing the lump in his throat, it travelled down and got stuck in his chest, "I won't fail you, Gaara," _Not again, _"On my life."

Grabbing the sleeping Temari, he glanced back to find Gaara already gone out the window. Carrying her form, Shikamaru stumbled through the halls until he reached the front door. One Kunoichi went blow for blow with an enemy Shinobi right in front of the building. Assisting her in the only way he knew how, Shikamaru threw a kunai into the man's throat. He didn't stick around to retrieve it; He didn't want to catch their faces.

He rushed away from the action as quick as he could – which was considerably slow. It wasn't that Temari was particularly heavy, but Shikamaru's chakra was waning. He knew he wouldn't get far; Thinking over every possible move in his head, he deciding his smartest move was to get far enough out of the likely path and locate a hidden shelter.

He found a space five miles to the west of the encampment. The screams faded but explosions and gusts of wind from the Suna-shinobi still reached their location. Finding a cave, Shikamaru covered the entrance and rested his aching back against the cool stone walls. Running his hand along it, he imagined how many thousands of years it had taken to form – or had earth jutsu made it so easy? Life was very warped for Shikamaru; He often questioned if everything they had been taught was a lie – how easy is it to manipulate the unassuming? For some reason, when they were all twelve, graduating as genin – never mind chuunin – together, it all seemed so.. surreal? Shikamaru was a watcher, a thinker, but never much of a dreamer – but even in his head, ninja life was only dangerous when danger seemed exciting; Only painful when in a battle, and still, faced with life and death in the Forest of Death, there was always this 'this is an exam, they'd never let us die' feeling that hung around them.

Shikamaru's upbringing wasn't the best, by any means, but he had never experienced heart break and loss – the way he realized Sasuke and Naruto, even the sand siblings, had. At one point he had questioned Naruto's rash behavior – as this war waged, Naruto was struck with a feverish burning to reclaim Sasuke. Shikamaru – genius Shikamaru! – couldn't grasp his reasoning. But it was always right in front of him – they were bonded. Brothers. Pain and suffering was one thing they had in common, and despite the hatred they had once felt, it was always, _always _deeply rooted in friendship, if not deeper than that. Shikamaru managed to smirk; _What would Ino and Sakura do? Oh would they have a fit.. _

Shikamaru once more pondered his place in the world; Who was he – and to whom was he this too? A genius? To the men who made the test, to Asuma, yes. A lazy ass? To most women – including his mother and Temari. A friend? To Naruto, Choji, and Kiba at least. Perhaps Ino too. The last thought his him hard: _A failure? _Shikamaru grimaces. Perhaps to his father – and perhaps to himself.


	4. Chapter Four : Konoha Rat

Sorry these are so short and kinda boring. Sad/angsty/more interesting stuff coming up :3

Shikamaru had begged for the pain to leave his ached body; His side, previously stitched up, had begun to bleed once more. He had listened and watched the chakra around him carefully, but as his senses began to fail him – long after his eyelids began to droop – he couldn't get a sharp read. It was moments when he felt helpless that he looked at Temari's sunken form. She hadn't stirred – not even flinched – since he had set her down in the cave. Shikamaru was honest and unrelenting with himself, _She's hurt because of you, Shikamaru. You failed – again._

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he felt dazed and heard the scrambling of feet outside the entry way. Pressing an ear to it, he heard men talking, "Do you suppose this cave has been sealed for a while?"

"Whatever fool made this didn't account for the fact that if it was, there'd be vegetation growing on it," The other man laughed, "Fetch someone to knock down the wall. Quickly, 'fore the fool tries to escape some other way."

Shikamaru tensed. _Stupid! _He reprimanded _You never even thought about it! _Rushing to the side of Temari, he struggled to the back of the cave with her limp body, using the darkness for cover. He waited and mauled over his possible options. There was no way out, besides through the army which blocked his exit. He glanced at Temari.. still out cold. _What a drag… _

The explosion seemed to stir her, but thankfully not enough to make her whimper or otherwise. After the dust settled, Shikamaru saw the faint silhouettes pile in. One cockier man – presumably the general – called out, "I know you're here. Might as well give yourself up now."

Shikamaru waited; Watching them, as they filed in closer to his hiding spot. He gripped his side, pleading to find the inner strength. Where was the burning desire chakra he needed? He wanted to scoff, would it not give his position away. In this state, Naruto would have panicked, and been able to release the chakra of the nine-tailed fox. Shikamaru, well, he just wasn't so lucky.

"Come on," The general began to become agitated, "What are you? A flakey Konoha slave, a Suna sand rat? Other? Come now, show yourself."

He edged closer. Shikamaru swallowed hard and straightened himself. It was a risky move, and he questioned if it would work – _No. _It had to. He wouldn't let it fail.

Stepping several feet forward, remaining in darkness but no longer hidden, the moon lit up his face, "Don't shoot. I'm alone," He sighed, "There's so many of you, how troublesome.."

"Ah, a Konoha nin," The general nodded, "Village of the flimsy leaves."

"Are you gonna take me in, or what?" Shikamaru raised his hands and clasped them behind his head, "That's what you do right?"

The general, the cocky, unassuming general, turned and laughed at the colleague from before, "You wanna take care of him, or should I?"

"Let me," The man prepared his kunai, rocking back on his heel to assuming the proper striking pose. Shikamaru shut his eyes in what to the naked eyes could be seen as fear. The man prepared to throw it, "I- what? What the-"

Shikamaru raised his hands high above his head. The army in front of him did the same. His side pounded as chakra was devoted to the justu rather than his ailing body, but he refused to give it up. Several other Shinobi, who dwelled outside of the cave and outside of his shadow's reach, took up arms, ready to strike. Shikamaru smiled at them, despite his pain, "Anything you do to me, you do to them. I dare you – put a kunai through my brain. Watch half your army cripple."

Gasps filled the crowd as they were both stunned and panicked. What could they do? They couldn't risk it, could they? Oh, but he _had _to be lying, right? Shikamaru kept his arms raised. He questioned his next move – was he slipping? He didn't have his next move planned? – and thought shamefully of how he had to leave Temari on her own. Taking out the army would be all he could do, and once he did it, she'd be fine on her own.

Placing his hands on either side of his head, he rolled it a few times and watched comically as the many confused faced did the same. _Better get this over quick… _He sighed, _Dying.. such a drag. _With those words, he gripped tightly at his jaw and hairline, preparing to turn and snap – thus crippling the army.

With second left to his death, he heard a familiar voice scream, "Release your jutsu!" Shikamaru did it on instinct; Within seconds, a powerful gust overtook the army and they were sent through trees, miles if not farther away. Shikamaru turned around, looking at the slumped Temari, leaning on her fan for support, "I thought you said you weren't trying to kill yourself, you-" She held her tongue, she growled, "Where are we?"

"About five miles out of the way.." Shikamaru stepped toward her, managing a hard breath before he collapsed, knees caving. Temari's harshness drained as she struggled toward him,

"Are you-"

"I'll be fine," Shikamaru shut his eyes, "We need to rest before attempting to join up with the others. If there's any kind of battle still, we'll be mincemeat."

Temari stood up before Shikamaru could, "I'll take watch, first shift."

Shikamaru thought about objecting, before he thought better of the idea and rested his eyes. That jutsu took a lot out of him.


	5. Chapter Five : Stitching up Old Wounds

THIS CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD :D So, my computer has been having serious issues. The blue screen of death sound familiar? Yeah, I've gotten it like ten times . Well, silly me, I don't save things as often as I should. And over thirty pages of this got destroyed. So I thought this fic was dead. Then, I open word up one day, and BAM! It's back! :DDDDDD Updates back and steady :D Reviews are welcome?

Midmorning, Shikamaru woke up to faint rays of sunshine and the sizzling smell the filled his nose. Observing his surroundings, he spotted Temari sitting cross legged over a fire, where she roasted some fish, "Women.." He scoffed. As his stomach growled though, he found himself lucky to have one of those pesky women on hand.

"Keep making comments like that, and I won't feed you," Temari smirked deviously over her shoulder at him, "How're you doing, sleepy head?"

"Says the woman who slept through the entire surprise attack," He scoffed, "Where'd you get the fish?"

"River a mile and a half downstream."

"Did you get to see the-"

"No." Her curt reply tells Shikamaru all he needs to hear; Temari would never admit to feeling much of.. well, anything, but this signaled to him that they felt the same feeling – fear. What had become of everyone?

Temari delivers the cooked fish a few minutes later. Her and Shikamaru eat in silence. Around noon, they test out how much chakra they have. Not enough to fight, but enough to escape if they could. Making their way to camp, they're pleased with what they see – at least, pleased as they can be.

There's hardly bodies around the camp, which both Temari and Shikamaru ignore for their own sakes. But beside the few casualties, no mass graves appear to be dug, no encampment buildings destroyed. With sureness, Shikamaru states, "They managed to get out with their lives. I'm not sure how they did it, but I feel like they should be bowing at your brother's feet."

Temari, feeling much better, returned to her snippy self, "Kissing them!"

Shikamaru smirked, walking with her toward the medical building, "Think they left anything behind?"

"Maybe, no harm in checking."

Temari rummaged through the cabinets while Shikamaru eased himself onto a bed. With her back turned, it was the first time he had let the expression of pain cross his features. Even sleep hadn't warned off the pain. He feared soon, the blood might drip through his vest, "Mind giving me a moment alone?"

Temari glanced him over suspiciously, before shrugging, "I'll check the next few rooms. Let you know if I find any remedies."

Shikamaru waited for the door to shut over before he hastily pulled off his jacket. As he assumed, the blood had already soaked through his shirt. Pulling it up and biting on it in his mouth, he found the thread and began to find the stiches which had come undone. He tried to work quickly, but the pain was overwhelming. There was a reason they kept medical nin around – no matter what skilled ninja, very few would be able to stitch themselves back together. As it was, Shikamaru feared he'd stab out some kind of vital organ.

Still, he expected Temari to be gone for some time – he didn't expect her to enter and gasp, nearly sending the needle into his spleen. After her initial shock, anger took over at his stubbornness. She yanked the needle from his fingers – pulling the stitches painfully tight – and began to lace up his skin, properly cleaning it as she went. When she finished, he looked okay, and the blood had mostly ceased. With a sigh, she tied the last knot and spat, "You're not only a lazy ass, but a dumb ass."

Shikamaru once more held his tongue. With a gentleness, he asked, "And you?"

She knew immediately and flinched from his touch. With a sigh she murmured, "I'm not sure. Will you check it?"

Shikamaru was apprehensive when she dropped her kimono, holding only the front part to cover her lady business. Shikamaru damned the boyish thoughts that ran through his mind – here he was, checking her back to make sure she wasn't dying of an infection or particularly heavily bleeding wound, and he was thinking about how close to nakedness she was.

Luckily, the wound wasn't bad and she slipped the kimono back on correctly rather quickly. They chose to spend the night resting up their chakra in the hospital before deciding their next move. Of course, Shikamaru had already figured out their next move – and the moves they would make if Temari was for some unknown reason adversely opposed to the first move. But, that would be troublesome, so he sincerely hoped she didn't throw a fit.

And she doesn't; Despite normally being tense and tormentive, even of someone she considers a close friend, Temari is rather silent today. Shikamaru knows he'll regret getting mixed up with a troublesome situation, but still feels inclined to ask, "Are you okay?"

"As okay as you," She stares at the ground. That could sound bitchy – but there's no ice in her words. She's simply stating a fact; She's concerned. Terrified, and perhaps, a little petrified of her ninja lifestyle. She had felt emotional pain before, and she was stronger than Shikamaru that way, but she had been taught to hide her feelings; Shikamaru was simply never very expressive – it took too much effort. He felt inclined to share for once though, and offer encouraging – yet bullshitty – words,

"The life of ninja can be hard sometimes. Everything will work out-"

"Because it did with that teacher of yours, right?" She bit. Shikamaru would usually retreat, but he feels a sense of dominance playing out here – he's protective of her as it is – and he struggles to respond,

"You-" He gathers his thoughts and regains his calm, "You just have to keep your head held high. We both know the consequences of what happens when you don't."

"I don't think…" Temari shook it off, "We cross the river when?"

"Farther downstream. I'm hoping we might run into Kankuro," Shikamaru accepts the change of subject, not wanting to talk of his own screwed up emotions never mind blindly assist her with hers.

"That would be nice," She pauses, as if realizing she shouldn't have said anything, before giving in, "How long has it been? I can't count the days anymore."

"Two months, six days," Shikamaru shrugged, "Over three since we saw the fifth division. Longer on the other two."

"It doesn't even seem that long," Temari regretfully admitted, "The fifth division is close to you, isn't it?"

"Ino, Shino, Kiba…" Shikamaru sighed, "Friends. All, good friends.."

"At least you don't have siblings, right?" Temari offered, a lame act of sympathy; Both knew their ties to their friends and teammates were as strong if not stronger than blood. If any of them were lost…


	6. Chapter Six : Sand Paper Tough Skin

Short, but double update today since I'm in such a good mood that this story is alive and not lost to blue screen hell! Reviews are loved :D

-x-

Finding Kankuro and his surprise attack division put Shikamaru and Temari at ease for at least some time; They had shifted up river some, but finding them, it was a justification that the army was probably all right. They got some more medical treatment, but even the medical nin had to admit – for their depleted chakra levels, and second hand stitch work, both seemed to be doing rather well.

Kankuro expressed his thanks to Shikamaru; His and Temari's meeting wasn't the most emotional, but their hug was long and lingering, revealing all anyone needed to know about how deeply these sand siblings were bonded.

Shikamaru longed for bonds that close. Was it true that him and Naruto, over their long friendship, had become close? Of course it was. Naruto, foolishly irrational Naruto would give Shikamaru his right arm if he thought it would help – without realizing that it would never work, of course. Once you detach an arm, it's detached.. never going to work – at the same time, Naruto would sever every limb for Sasuke, or even Sakura. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel like he'd never find such mutual love – metaphorically, he would severe the limbs for anyone he considered a friend, those he watched over, the like. But never, ever did he feel someone would go to such great lengths for him.

"I heard the fourth division retreated some, before waiting for the army to pass and moving on," Kankuro pointed out their supposed position on the map, "You'll run into the fifth division first though," He pointed out their spot, "Haven't heard much of them; Last message said everything was going according to plan though." With hesitance – perhaps fearing Temari's defiance? – Kankuro suggested, "I could have some skilled Shinobi escort you. We're just waiting for orders right now."

Temari tried to speak up, but Shikamaru cut her off, "Two is plenty. We should be fine, but, extra assistance is never a bad thing."

Temari glanced at him curiously, before huffing, "I can handle myself, Shikamaru."

He knew she knew his main concern was her – whether she knew it was from his heart, or thought it was Gaara's promise – but still he answered swiftly, "I'm not in the greatest shape either. Just in case, I'm sure we'll handle ourselves fine."

Temari huffed, folding her arms before walking ahead of Shikamaru and the two Shinobi Kankuro had appointed to guide them. Shikamaru smirked; This was Temari's way of giving in. Before he departed to catch up with the stubborn Kunoichi, Kankuro grabbed his shoulder, "I'm sure Gaara has already entrusted you with her safety, this is why you fought so noble-y for her. I don't ask the same heaviness of you," Kankuro looked away, "She might be stubborn, but she's got a big enough heart buried beneath her sand paper tough skin. She wouldn't forgive us if something were to happen to her and you dwelled on it. She may not have expressed this to Gaara, but she is very protective of you, Shikamaru. If something goes wrong, you can't carry it on your shoulders."

Shikamaru felt his breath catch. He grumbled something about how this was harder of him to ask than Gaara's request, but nodded all the same, "Troublesome woman."

"Take care Shikamaru," Kankuro called after him, "Tell my bossy sister that too."

Shikamaru laughed as he caught up with the two Shinobi and Temari, "Kankuro says take care," Shikamaru still had a smile splayed out across his cheeks.

"Annoying brother," Temari scoffed, "We'll reach the fifth division soon, won't we?"

"About an hour." Shikamaru shrugged, reclining his head back so he could watch the clouds as he walked. Silence engulfed them; Shikamaru got lost in his head, and Temari thought it might be best to leave him there. They were on their way to see the fifth division, right? Shikamaru had expressed his deep longing to see his teammates again. Temari would let him enjoy that – if they got to talking, there would be a chance Temari would ruin his mood with snippy words. Not that she could help it; Shikamaru could be… frustrating.

One of the Shinobi escorts tried to make conversation ten minutes or so prior to their expected arrival. Shikamaru, still in a light hearted mood, was willing to chat him up some, though, Temari noticed the distance he kept with his words. He didn't want to know about him, or about his family. Shikamaru knew this would only kill him slowly in the long run, "Got any special girls?" The Shinobi tried to make Shikamaru smile some.

"A few close girl pals," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "No mrs. But I'd like to have one one day."

"You're young," The Shinobi shrugged, "Got plenty of life ahead of you-"

Their conversation stopped short when they saw the carnage.


	7. Chapter Seven : How Unlike You

I have no idea why this chapter was in italics/underline before 0_o Fixed it :)

-x-x-x-

Shikamaru's feet were like lightening. Temari was the opposite; She froze, staring wide eyed at the scene before her. The entire fifth division..

"Choji? Kiba?" He called, "Ino?"

He heard a faint whimper. Pausing in his tracks, he crumpled beside a soot covered Ino, "Shika…" She choked on the ash, "They came out of nowhere.."

"Ino.." Shikamaru worked to pull the rubble from around her body, "Where is..?"

"Most of them are gone, Shikamaru," She coughed, "More buried under rubble like me.."

"Choji? Kiba? His family?"

"Oh Choji…" Ino began to sob in Shikamaru's arms. He knew instantly; Color drained from his face, lips parted as he quivered,

"N-No…" Shikamaru shook his head, "He can't be! That fat doof would have gotten out of there-"

Ino shook her head as the tears steadily flowed, "He, he was trying to protect me.." She coughed hard, "I.. he never even heard.."

Shikamaru thought of his father. As tense as it had been with him, his father never let things fall apart on him if they needed to be put together for someone else. Shikamaru drew in a sharp breath, understanding he needed to be together for Ino. Perhaps Choji was a close friend, but he realized instantly why the blob had fought till his death, and now Ino was left broken, attempting to deal with the fact that Choji – not even a man, but a boy – had put his life on the line for her. He pulled Ino into his arms tighter and stood up with her, "Let's get you some treatment, Ino." Carrying her toward the two Shinobi who were picking their way through the rubble, He pointed to one and ordered, "Head to Kankuro. Tell him we need medical nin – stat!"

The Shinobi ran away through the trees. Shikamaru went over to a clear grassy area and rested Ino down gently. Glancing at Temari, he sighed; She was stunned. Patting Ino's blonde locks back, he murmured softly to her, "Relax. Help is on the way. I'm going to go look for other survivors."

Shikamaru began to search through the rubble. He nearly vomited when he saw Choji's corpse. Akamaru ran around up ahead, barking. Shikamaru took this as a sign that Kiba was near, but he couldn't seem to find him. Continuing out, he thought of a new technique – depleting his chakra again, he used his shadow jutsu technique and attempted to spread it as wide and far as it could reach. Then he raised his arms. Fifteen arms raised with his; This meant they were alive. The remaining Shinobi quickly began to shovel off the rubble from each body. As Shikamaru felt his jutsu weaken, he called out to Temari for help, "Temari, we need you to help unbury them!"

Temari snapped out of her comatose state and began to dig out the remaining survivors. Pulling them to the side, Shikamaru finally released his technique, stumbling over to the area where the few survivors were laid out. He was relieved to see both Shino and Kiba. Shino appeared severely injured; He was unconscious. Kiba, on the other hand, coughed and fidgeted. Akamaru cuddled up to him and licked his face.

"Akamaru…" he groaned, eyes flashing open, "Shikamaru-!" He attempted to sit up, but gasped in pain and fell back to the earth quickly.

"It's alright, Kiba," Shikamaru stared down at his beaten friend, "Me and Temari just arrived. Kankuro's division should have medical nin on the way by now."

"The division.." Kiba shut his eyes in pain, "How bad..? My family.." The second he sees Shikamaru's face, Kiba calls out in horror, "No- It can't be-" He sits up much too fast and moans in pain, but this time, remains sitting up, "Hana… my mother.. They can't be.."

Shikamaru grimaced, but placed a hand on his shoulder, "They'd want you to be thankful for your life, not sad for the ending of theirs."

"But, it just, I can't be.." Kiba was at a loss for words. Akamaru scrambled into his jacket and whimpered against his chest, "Is this, all that's left..?" He waved at the few survivors.

Shikamaru nodded, "Ino and Shino are among them," He pauses, "We were ambushed as well; We were separated from the division but it seems Gaara and the other made it out alive. We were on our way to meet them when we ran into.. this."

Kiba glanced at the survivors, and at Temari who was hunched over one girl who seemed to be suffering greatly. He looked at Shikamaru, "Things are going better for you two then, I guess."

"Hm?"

"Naruto always said you'd end up together."

Shikamaru was taken back by this, "We're not-"

"'Course not," Kiba's eyes glimmered, "War – what time is that to be in love? I'd know firsthand."

Shikamaru thought about this, before questioning, "You finally told her?"

"The lion turned to a sheep and sent her a letter," Kiba looked at his hands, "I hear Neji accidentally read it first – he wasn't pleased."

"He'll get over it," Shikamaru tried to continue with the light conversation, "He should be thankful – they say dogs are loyal."

"Hey-" Kiba pushed Shikamaru playfully, a smile and some color returning to his face, "At least I'm not a cloud watcher."

"Baka," Shikamaru teased, "How about I-"

"Shikamaru!" Temari broke their conversation, "Come here!"

Shikamaru apologized to Kiba and quickly made his way over to where Temari still hovered over the pained Kunoichi. The Kunoichi groaned in pain, turned her face to the side, and wretched up blood. Shikamaru grimaced. Temari looked at him, showing a rare display of horror and worry on her gentle features – gentle? Temari was rarely described as gentle; She was described as anything BUT, but Shikamaru didn't dwell on it as he removed the kunoichi's vest and pulling up her shirt. He restrained wrenching his own innards as the nasty, discolored gash along her abdomen. He was thinking at a million miles per minute – this Kunoichi was about to lose too much blood. If the wound wasn't sealed within the next few minutes, by stitching, or medical nin, she wouldn't make it. There were a few problems though. For one, the medical nin, even if they were fast, would not arrive in this time span. That, and they had no thread- no, unused thread..

"Tell me your blood type," Shikamaru insisted, "Listen to me, I need your blood type!"

"A…. AB.." She coughed, wrenching up more blood.

"Perfect." Shikamaru turned from Temari and the girl. Pulling up his shirt, Temari nearly fainted, "You're crazy!"

As Shikamaru found the end stitching and undid the knot with the tip of his kunai, Temari called out again, "Shikamaru! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Shikamaru caught her hand before it touched his shoulder, "I'm going to be fine. That girl? She needs this stitching."

"The medical nin-"

"The medical nin won't make it on time," Shikamaru shook her head, "She's dying Temari. I need to get her stitched, and unless you have some thread, we don't have another option. I'm just thanking the heavens for her being the same blood type."

Temari recoils, limp hand falling from his into her lap. She's never seen Shikamaru so assertive; Usually, the impassive, lazy-ass Shinobi would rather give his right hand than take action, but Shikamaru doesn't even flinch as he undoes the stitching, fresh, thin skin tearing once more, his wound beginning to release blood again. He simply undoes it, opens his water canteen, and dips the thread into it to clean his own blood off. The Kunoichi looked worse than before; Skin paling, lips turning a translucent purpleish tone. Shikamaru wasted no time sewing her up some. Then he requested Temari's water canteen, using his own shirt as a towel to wipe up the wound and sterilize it with the water. He gave what water was left to the Kunoichi and then propped her head up. Despite his bleeding, the kunoichi's breathing returned to normal and soon some color returned; Shikamaru relaxed onto his knees and shut his eyes briefly, thanking once more that she'd be alright.


	8. Chapter Eight : Truth in Your Words

Still only three reviews? D: But 445 hits in four days is nice :) Please review if you like it. I really like Temari in this chapter. I think it showcases a different side of her I know it there but you never see in the anime. Well, enjoy :)

-x-x-x-

Kankuro's whole division had moved up to their position, after signaling to the other divisions that this was their intent. Medical ninja swarmed the injured, including Shikamaru – which confused Kankuro, but was quickly sorted. When the medical nin investigated the ailed Kunoichi from before, they – unsurprisingly to Shikamaru – told him that his last stitch (win for puns!) effort had really saved the girl's life. What Shikamaru didn't know was how significant it really was; For the first time, Shikamaru looked at the girl. She was a Kumogakure nin, but even for Shikamaru's young age, he saw her as young. She was a child. Tall for a child, but still, her face said it all; Big, glossy eyes and downy hair, she was an odd looking young one, but Shikamaru estimated her age to barely eleven, if that. He growled under his breath; What war was so worth it to drag children into? Shikamaru wasn't the oldest, nor the wisest, but he couldn't imagine her dying at eleven. At that age, he was still preoccupied skipping classes with Uzumaki, Choji, and Kiba, not dealing with the heaviness of war and the true disgusting nature of ninjutsu.

"What parent lets their child.." Shikamaru muttered to himself,

"She's probably an orphan," Temari looked at the girl, "Or, she wishes she was."

"Hm?"

"She was calm even when groaning in pain. She didn't fear the emanate death. She hardly shed a tear." Temari shook her head, "That girl either thought she was gonna see her parents, or she was glad to be free from the chains put on her by the ones she lived under."

Shikamaru considered this, but shook his head, "She has a whole life to live. If she wasn't resisting death, she was a fool."

"She was resisting," Temari shook her head, "It's just-" She shrugged, "She'll be fine, that little girl will be just fine." She remembered her four pigtails bouncing as she graduated her ninja academy at such a young age. Best in class – the most skilled fighter out there! No one will ever touch her! Guard your emotions! Never let anyone see your cry. You are a ninja, you aren't allowed to feel. We expect you to kill without question. Follow orders at our discretion. You're a ninja now, aren't you?

"You better catch up with the fourth division," Kankuro suggested, "They've been notified of your survival and plan to meet up."

Shikamaru nodded, pulling at the neck of his jacket, "Take care of them, Kankuro."

"I'll do my best," Kankuro nodded, "Me medical nin will take care of the survivors. We'll have a funeral for the dead."

Shikamaru turned, but paused, "I want to say goodbye to a few people," He glanced at Temari, "If the Kazekage's sister doesn't mind."

"Go," She folded her arms, "We've got some time."

Shikamaru walked over to Ino, who laid beside Shino on a mat laid out by the medical ninja. She smiled when Shikamaru approached, "Hey, Shika."

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru smiled weakly, grabbing her hand, "You're going to be alright?"

Ino looked away, "You know he would have wanted me to have a big barbeque for him or something," She laughed – much like the little giggle she did back when she was a school girl -, "That fatty.."

Shikamaru's smile fell when Ino began to weep profusely. He restrained the words 'how troublesome..' and instead, a grimace formed on his face. He was never good with girls in the first place, never mind tears. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

When Ino looked up at him, big blue eyes glossy and round, he used his other hand to wipe away the tears which fell down her cheeks. He smiled down at her, and with true eyes he murmured, "Don't worry, Ino. Choji is in some big barbeque heaven right now, okay? And if you're important enough for him to give his life up for you, you certainly need to accept his gracious gift of life and live it to the fullest, okay?"

Ino stared at him, seemingly stunned. With a swift wipe with the back of her hand, and a harsh sniffle, she nodded, determinedly saying, "I'm going to name my son after him, when I grow older and find a husband," Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand, "Hold me to it, Shika. It's the least I can do for him if I live long enough."

"He always did say he wanted a little boy.." Shikamaru mused at one of the oddly deep life conversations him and Choji had when Choji would occasionally join him watching the clouds. He smiled, "He would love it, Ino. He really would."

Ino smiled and kissed his hand before letting it go, knowing Shikamaru had to move on. He glanced at Shino, who still slept solidly. Shikamaru smirked – he was a mysterious one alright. He laughed and muttered, "Get better, Shino. You're job here isn't done yet." He didn't doubt that somewhere, int hat bug infested body of his, he had heard him. Shino was just like that.

Walking over to Kiba, Shikamaru's smile fell once more. Kiba was comatose; A state of panic had washed his face clear of all other emotions. Instead, he just sat, knees clutched to his chest, mouth slightly hanging. As Shikamaru knelt before him, he stuttered out, "I never even got to tell them I loved them.."

"It makes you appreciate life some more, doesn't it?" Shikamaru leaned in toward Kiba, "You can't dwell on the past, Kiba."

"Hana.. My mother.. Our pets.." Kiba clutched Akamaru, "You're all I have left, boy.."

"Wrong," Shikamaru was strong in his delivery, "Us. Me. Hinata. Shino. Naruto. All of us rookie nine. Even the Suna sand siblings. We're still here."

Kiba nodded, "Don't worry about me, Shikamaru. I'll be alright." Shikamaru nodded, accepting this; Kiba would be. He had that air about him – even if things were collapsing, he saw Kiba as a leader, or perhaps, what a leader should be. Shikamaru grimaced; Was it only his intelligence that gave him his promotion? He seemed to lack a lot of qualities for this job.

Shikamaru walked toward where some of the huskier nin were digging out graves. He spotted Choji's hat hanging on a make shift post. His breath caught; Shikamaru, walking until he reached the soft earth, crumbled the second he was there.

He tried his best not to cry – after all, the survivors were not far, Kiba and Ino could see him break, the grave diggers were only a few feet away, and not to mention the nin from the surprise attack division, and Temari – but it didn't take long for the tears to stream. He felt his chest collapsing; It was Asuma all over again.

No one bothered him for the time he spent there; Shikamaru lost track of time, remembering Asuma's death and pleading for forgiveness from Choji, who would never answer six feet underground. His gasps formed words between his broken breathing, "I'm so sorry Choji.. What a good best friend I am, huh? Then again, you never really even told me you liked Ino.. Not that I didn't know, it was so obvious but.." Shikamaru sobbed again, pounding his fist into the earth, "Choji why couldn't I have-"

"Because you can't always win in life," Temari stood behind Shikamaru. Beside himself, he didn't even care,

"So I just accept it? I accept that I can't save any of them?"

"You can't save the dead ones," Temari did her best to keep her voice soft, "You didn't let them die, Shikamaru; It was their time. They died because they were doing just what you're doing, defending the people they love."

"They were so much better at it.." Shikamaru cried, "Why? Why Choji? He never did anything! Not a damn thing! All he wanted was his pork and a family.."

"And because he sacrificed himself, that girl over there he did it for will be able to live out that dream for him," Temari put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "You know I'm right."

"Yeah, 'cause you're a bossy Kunoichi," Shikamaru growled, his better senses leaving him. Sniffling and standing before she could react, he muttered, "Let's get moving."


	9. Chapter Nine : Trapped in The Moment

Hello again. More reviews please? For 700+ hits, only three reviews makes me sad D: But i did get a lot of favorites, so thank you! Also, check out my OrochiHina songfic. Yes, the pairing is total crack. And really creepy. In a kind of sweet way. *shot* But i'd appreciate it if you do take a look :) I think all the ShikaTema (Or in my opinion, TemaShika ;P) fans were waiting for this chapter. I think it's a little rushed, but, enjoy!

-x-x-x-

Shikamaru woke with a start when he found Temari hovering over him. He was all too aware that he wasn't dreaming when she scolded, "It's almost noon. You should be well rested now, you lazy Shinobi."

Shikamaru blushed at thought he had before she had stirred him. Still, he retained composure and muttered more to himself, "At least you didn't call me a lazy ass this time."

Pulling himself up to his feet, his chest still ached and his wound itched as new skin formed for the third or fourth time. As they strolled along, he noticed Temari's odd demeanor. Casually, he asked, "Do I sleep talk?"

She gave him a suspicious look, "No… why?"

Shikamaru smiled to himself, "Just making sure I didn't keep you up. You looked tired."

Temari kept her focus on her feet, studying them as she walked to keep her mind off the obvious questions swimming around in her head. It was more or less a conversation she had had with Kankuro before she left that only as of now – and last night, before sleep – really caught up with her.

"Temari," Kankuro had said, "How far are you willing to go for him?"

At first, Temari was put off by his question. After contemplating, she answered halfheartedly, "You know, I don't know."

"Temari," Kankuro scolded.

With a sigh and a cross of the arms, Temari answered honestly, "He's one of our greatest assets, Kankuro, and until he's in the right state of mind he must be watched over-"

"You might be a peace keeper," Kankuro laughed softly, "But this isn't about the military, not at all."

"I don't know what you mean," Temari had almost answered this honestly. Thinking back, Temari wasn't sure if she knew at that point.

"Fine, don't tell your little brother," Kankuro teased, "But he's as blind as he is lazy, Temari. Not like it's unlike you to do it, but you might have to make the first move here."

"Kankuro!" She had scolded, like the older embarrassed sister she ought to be, "Are you implying-"

"Implying what?" Kankuro had smirked, "Of course I was talking about departing."

Temari mauled over this conversation in her head a few times. She had never even considered it; Nara? That lazy ass who would rather watch clouds than go to school, never mind fight? And a few years ago, this conversation with Kankuro would have been unjustified; She would have thrown out the idea in a heartbeat. But now… Things had changed. He had changed.

Looking at the pineapple haired Shinobi, she let out a small sigh. When had he grown up so? Despite being rocked by the devastation which still plagued him all this time later, Shikamaru had become a leader. He was willing to die for the people he loved. He no longer dwelled on his childhood; He was a man now. At the camp back there, he had consoled Ino who had lost her close friend and teammate, Choji, and Kiba, who had lost his whole family. He wasn't so much as becoming an aggressor in his own life, but he was taking charge. Him and his father, though on decent yet estranger terms, would come to meet an understanding the next time they met, Temari sensed. Shikamaru had grown and changed since the last time they had met; He would stand up and show his father he was as able as he said he was all those years prior.

Shikamaru walked silently along, hands stuffed into pockets, oblivious to the scrutinizing which went on inside of Temari's head. He was too wrapped up in the dreams that swirled around his head last night. Was it his boyhood creeping up on him, which made him desire her innerly? He flushed at the more… R rated, part of the dream. But that wasn't it; The dream itself was sweet, sensible, romantic, even. Temari looked so tender, innocent..

"You need to rest?" Temari asked, "You're looking a little flushed, Shikamaru-"

"I'm fine." He turned a deeper pink and kept walking. To ease the tension he felt he was calling, he attempted conversation, "Nice weather."

"Are you making conversation, about the weather?" Temari giggled, before catching herself for being so girlish.

"Trying to be polite," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Sorry," Temari felt like perhaps she had been too mocking – was he not feeling well still? – "How's your wounds? I, I guess I'm sorry for that too."

"Hm," Shikamaru reclined his neck back, watching the clouds, "Temari? Sorry for something? I must be dying."

"What's soured your grapes?" She sneered, glancing at the abnormally moody Shinobi. Not, abnormal, but, as of late, he hadn't been so rude.

"Just some sand caught my eye," Shikamaru whispered the true words.

But Temari misinterpreted, grabbing Shikamaru roughly by his collar, "What have I done to you now?"

Shikamaru, having her so close, stuttered over his words, before clearing his throat and saying calmly, "Does it matter? Let's get you back to your brother."

Temari burst at the thought of being property, "No. We resolve this. I liked us being, us! What's got you in your twelve year old brat attack?"

Shikamaru laughed, unsurprised by her bossy behavior. It was just like Temari to put up her guard before she showed any weakness. "What if there's no resolution?" With a sigh he added, "How about we keep walking? I'll perk up. Confrontation is troublesome."

Temari released him and grumbled, "If I'm such a pain, go back to Kankuro. You're relieved of your duties." She began to hurry through the trees. In a panic, Shikamaru called out,

"Wait, Temari!" He shot his shadow and caught her as she turned around. Walking forward, she found herself compelled to return to him.

"Trapping me? Really?" Temari snapped, "Seriously Shikamaru, what is your problem?"

Shikamaru walked until they were closer than before. Raising his hand, he lowered it when hers raised to. He murmured to himself, "How I could take advantage of this situation.."

Temari's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Temari."

Temari untensed, "I was not myself, don't worry about it."

"I wasn't myself either," Shikamaru murmured, "I hope we've gotten over our petty arguments."

Temari nodded, "I didn't sleep well last night," She paused, "But if something is eating you, please, you know you can talk to me-"

"But I can't," Shikamaru groaned, "You women never get it.."

"You're lucky I can't smack you right now." Temari hissed, "Why can't you?"

Shikamaru sighed, "What do you want from life?"

Temari gave him a weird look, "I don't know… What do you mean?"

"I always wanted a simple life. A sweet wife, two kids, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my girl's married and my boy is a ninja…" He smirked softly, "A sweet wife.. Maybe I should fall for sweeter girls."

Temari looked at him questioningly; There was nowhere else to look, honestly. As long as he held her under the shadow possession jutsu, she was forced to stare into his eyes, "I think that's a noble dream."

"Is yours the same?"

"Similar," She shrugged, "Besides the wife part," She cracked a small smile, "And as for your sweet girl fantasy, even the toughest girls will let their walls down around those they love."

Shikamaru blushed, "That's what my father said to me once.." He looked down, in an attempt to escape her curious eyes, his cheeks burning. He forgot he had her under possession though, and when he looked down, their foreheads brushed.

"Are you going to let me go sometime soon?" Temari asked, laugh almost a little nervous. Being this close to him was… dangerous.

"One more thing," Shikamaru said.

Time passed between them, neither speaking any words, just… taking in the closeness. After a time of feeling Shikamaru's breath tickle her neck, and the light sweat that formed on the forehead pressed to hers, she felt her breathing become a little labored. With a small, nervous smirk, Shikamaru asked, "Am I doing that to you?"

"No," She tried to growl, but it came out more of a whimper.

"Really?" He asked softly, hand raising so there's only lingered inches apart. With a gentle movement forward, his palm was to hers. Their sweat intermingled.

"What are you-"

"Shh," Shikamaru cooed, moving his nose so their faces were even closer. Now every breath tickled Temari's lips; They began to tingle, "I'm becoming a man, aren't I? What's ticking me off is you pushing me around, when really, if I've got you like this.." He spread his fingers so they now held hands, "I have the right to make the moves."

Temari didn't have much of a chance to question, as his lips fell on hers gently. As the kiss deepened, Temari felt inner panic; Why, she was unsure, she wanted this, didn't she? But she wanted to push away. Damn shadow possession jutsu!

When Shikamaru parted for breath, his forehead pressed to hers, he smiled down at her shyly.

"Damn you, Shikamaru," She panted, "Release me!"

"You were released before I kissed you," He matched her heavy breathing, "I wanted _you _to kiss me, not me to make you."

"What on- I-" Temari blushed furiously, "Shikamaru-"

"Hush," He smirked, pushing a finger to her lips.

She smacked it away, "Don't think you control me!" There was fire in her eyes as she landed her lips on his, making the second kiss of the night hers. He smiled beneath her kiss.


	10. Chapter Ten : Fool Proofed Smiles

To say their journey was side tracked was an understatement. But after some intense kissing and a little more foreplay, Shikamaru gained enough sense to tell Temari lay off with the dominatrix stuff, or they'd never run into the fourth division.

It was a pleasant but silent walk; Shikamaru smirking to himself with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Temari was a bit embarrassed with her rash action; The one moment had she not wanted to push him away? The next, she was on top of him..

With a sheepish tongue she managed to ask, "So, that was..?"

"Mind blowing?" he teased.

Temari rolled her eyes at him, "I mean, was that war talking, delusion, or..?"

"No," he shrugged.

"Then..?"

"What do you want it to be, Temari?" Shikamaru questioned, his dark eyes a fiery pool of danger.

Temari hung her head to escape his gaze, but let her hand bump his a few times before she finally made the swift hook and let her hand rest in his. Shikamaru smiled, leaning to whisper in her ear, "I'm too lazy to play with your heart on purpose, you know."

Temari smirked, confidence regaining in her, "Dumb ass Shinobi," She snickered, "How'd I fall for a loser like you?"

"Oh, you already fell?" Shikamaru let his mischeivious side show, "How long have you been waiting for that kiss, Tem?"

Temari punched his arm hard, but gave a smile as he winced, rubbing it, "You should know, genius."

Their playful banter continued for some time, hands casually intertwining once more as they walked along. Shikamaru kept the smirk on his lips; There was something oddly gratifying of standing up and pulling her in the way he had. He liked being the assertive one – but it wasn't so bad when Temari got wound up and took over, either.

A scary thought entered his mind as they finally met up with the fourth division; She was the Kazekage's sister. Gaara – as generally friendly as he had become – was scary as hell. She was a Suna Kunoichi, he was a Konoha Shinobi. How would they make it.. work?

"Temari," Gaara smiled, a small sigh escaping, "I never doubted you, of course-"

"Thank Shikamaru," Temari smiled, "I'm not sure that I believe he's a genius – he definitely pulled some dumb moves – but, a few people, including me, owe their lives to him at this point."

"Thank you, Shikamaru," Gaara bowed slightly, "I hear things have been amiss."

"Kankuro changed position – he had to, his medical nin were needed to treat the few survivors of division five. They were decimated, Gaara." Temari bowed her head.

"I've heard," Gaara sighed, "How can we defeat an army which just keeps growing? Lives are at risk here. Who are we to play with fate?"

"You know why we're fighting," Temari walked to stand at his side, "If we give up, Naruto and Killer Bee will be killed, their beasts taken and used by the Akatsuki to kill us all."

"Of course," Gaara nodded, "If we don't do the job for them, of course."

"What?" Temari was confused.

Shikamaru's fists clenched, "Why didn't I see it? It's-"

"Fool proof," Gaara hissed.

"Good thing I'm no fool," Shikamaru's fists clenched tighter at his sides.

"I don't understand-" Temari looked from her brother to her… boyfriend? Could she call him that?

"What's their goal? Mass destruction, mass annihilation. We won't give them Naruto and Killer Bee to do that. But they never expected that; They're going to pull us into a war we can never win, until what's left of us – a small, small percentage of those who'd have fought the war for years – give in, and they kill them off after. It's nearly seamless!" Shikamaru felt his blood boil, "But it has to have its seams. We'll just have to find them and split them ourselves!"

"Easy, Shikamaru," Gaara warned, "We can't act hastily. More lives will be the expense if we do."

"The longer this war drags on, the more lives end!" Shikamaru began to pace, "Think, Shikamaru-"

Gaara grabbed his shoulder roughly, "Before people notice, smile and calm yourself."

Shikamaru froze, blood running cold in his veins. Glancing side to side, he smiled, "Got it. By the way, while we're faking it, it's a good time to tell you I'm dating your sister."

"You're-" Gaara's light teal eyes bulged, but he was caught by Shikamaru,

"Don't forget – smile," Shikamaru gave him a cheery look. With a sigh of relief, he shrugged, "That was easier to get off my chest than I thought."

Gaara's brows, if he had them, would have knit together, "Shikamaru, we will have this conversation-"

"I've already thought it through in my head," Shikamaru groaned as he recited the phrases, "I don't plan to hurt her; I promise to uphold the keeping her safe promise; Yes that means killing myself if I hurt her-" Shikamaru mused how only Gaara would pose in conversation 'if you hurt her, keeping that promise means killing yourself' but still, he included this idea, "And of course, I understand your concerns, but you have no worry. You should know me some."

Temari glanced between the two of them, "Did you just- and then, have the entire- and-" Temari sighed, "He's right you know, Gaara. I can handle myself."

"Still my sister," Gaara looked away from the two of them, "Don't screw up, Nara. You know your fate if you do."

Shikamaru nodded, "Dying would be such a drag…"

Temari rolled her eyes at both of them, "We need to get him checked out at a med hut, I sort of inadvertently round house kicked his sternum to shreds. Come on, you lazy ass Shinobi.."


	11. Chapter Eleven : Flirty Deceit

Hey guys, reviews -_ Please_? - Do I have to bed? Almost 1500 people have viewed this, but three have reviewed? D: Thanks for those who have though! Even if it's as simple as 'I favorited this, it's cool!' or constructive like 'I think Temari's kindness is too ooc' (Which I'll fight you on. She's a very delicate character! I see her as very beneath that sad paper tough skin maternal xD) I'll take whatever you want to write down :) Either way, enjoy!

-x-x-x-

Laying in the medical tent, Temari folded her arms and looked down at Shikamaru, who was being casually treated for minor wounds, "Is that what we are?"

"Hm?"

"Dating."

"Oh," Shikamaru smirked and shrugged, "Wanna be my Kunoichi babe?" He flinched even before she had raised her hand to smack him upside the head, "Expected that much."

"You should have," Temari rolled her eyes, not feeling the need to reiterate that he was a genius.

"The opportunity presented itself without me being convinced your brother was going to kill me, I had to take it. If you don't want to be anything serious, I understand."

"Did I ever say I was opposed?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Nah, guess you didn't."

"Didn't think I did," Temari relaxed back against the wall once more, "Than again, if I did, I figured you'd know."

"I wouldn't doubt your intelligence," Shikamaru smiled as he relaxed his arms behind his head, "But, getting caught in my shadow jutsu, and then just letting me have my way with you.."

"I didn't 'let' anything happen," She argued, "You said it yourself – I'm one bossy Kunoichi."

"My stupidity may lead to this claim, but I'd say my first kiss definitely belonged to me-"

"Did you say 'the' or 'my'?" Temari raised a brow. It took a moment for Shikamaru to figure out what she was implying, but he realized his mistake much too quickly; His silence only furthered her claims, "Your first kiss was back in those woods?"

Shikamaru thought of denying the claim, but sighed as he thought it futile, "Lame, I know. But finding a girl to kiss would have been such a drag. And then the kiss would have been a drag since I didn't like it all… There was the one time Ino propositioned me for one since she said she needed practice, but that'd be like kissing my sister so-"

"You're cute when you ramble," Temari giggled.

"You're not so bad when you smile either," Shikamaru was blushing furiously, but maintained his cool.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Temari questioned, pushing off the wall to stroll across the room to Shikamaru, "First I kiss, now I'm dating a lazy Shinobi from the dreadful leaf village, who hadn't even kissed a girl before me, and clearly can't control his blood flow as well as his chakra." She poked his cheeks with a knowing smirk. Shikamaru turned away,

"It's the medicine."

"You wish," Temari teased, "What, the cocky Shinobi won't acknowledge his feelings?"

"Not when I'm being mocked for them," Shikamaru grumbled.

Temari softened, tenderly leaning in to whisper, "I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

Whether it was her breath or her words, she sent a shiver down his spine. Turning back to her, he stared up into her dark teal eyes for a long time, before angling his chin up, inviting her to kiss him. She knelt so only centimeters separated their lips, but whispered teasingly, "I'm not that easy," But before the sigh could escape his lips, "But I still call the shots." She pressed her lips to his, smiling as she did.

The next morning, Temari woke to Shikamaru making breakfast. She gave him an odd look, which responded with, "What? I can't cook?"

"When have you _ever _cooked? You're too lazy for this."

"Oh contraire," Shikamaru muttered, "Put this Shinobi through a night of pointless questioning, and he's so hyperactive he resorts to cleaning and cooking, and-"

"Oh, that's why," Temari sighed, "Why didn't you sleep? The cot must have been more comfortable than the tatami mat-"

"This war," He shook his head, "Why can't I get a straight answer for it? Why can I not just-" Shikamaru's fist pounded down – seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was hovering over a hot stove. He hardly winced, pulling his hand away and shaking it out, though it was clearly red from the burn.

"Shikamaru, you forget, you're dealing with the Akatsuki. They're genius' in their own right!"

Shikamaru plated whatever food he was cooking and shoved in front of Temari, "I haven't got much of an appetite."

Temari looked at the plate – fantastically prepared eggs, ham, and small pancakes sat on the plate – she laughed; He would be a master chef, wouldn't he? Just much too lazy to cook.

"You're starving," Temari sighed, "Don't let this get to you. We have time."

"We might, but they don't," He stared out at the window at the Shinobi, "Every second wasted, another life-"

"Did you ever think they've planned this too?" Temari was getting flustered with Shikamaru's… flustered attitude, "The smartest of the nin should be expected to discover their plans. Driving them into madness could be a technique."

"You give them too much credit," Shikamaru laughed cynically.

"Never underestimate the enemy," Temari growled, "You're not acting yourself Shikamaru-"

Shikamaru untensed and looked at Temari with kinder eyes, "Sorry. Being a shitty boyfriend. Want to go for a walk or something?"

Temari laughed softly, "How _romantic_," She rolled her eyes, "But I appreciate your effort. Sure, let's go for a walk."

Sticking close to the camp, Shikamaru and Temari walked, her arm hooked on his, keeping their voices low, "How's your back?" Shikamaru asked, an attempt at making conversation about something beside his madness.

"Fine," Temari shrugged, "Now, so you can return to your sanity, tell me what you already figured out. We'll work on this together."

"There's only two – three if you count Uchiha.." Shikamaru shivered at the idea that he might have to kill someone Naruto would do anything to protect – which would lead to Shikamaru to fighting Naruto, "Madara is the mastermind. But Zetsu is not to be taken lightly either. Their plans are to have us destroy each other.. No," Shikamaru nodded, "_Madara's _plan is to have us destroy each other. Zetsu, he's clueless."

"What makes you think-?"

"Madara has no tie to any of them," _besides Sasuke, _"He will use Zetsu as a pawn just as quick as he would anyone else. My thinking is, Zetsu is only half-brained, like everything else about him. It doesn't take a genius to see that he's a pawn."

Temari nodded, "How do we get to Madara? That's the question."

Shikamaru knew the answer, but couldn't bring himself to speak it allowed. Getting to Madara could be done – defeating him is another question. Instead, they would have to get to things important to him. But that wasn't their fight.

"Of course," Temari understood, or so Shikamaru thought, "You think you can dominate! We'll see!" Temari giggled and pressed Shikamaru to the tree, her lips finding his. What the- Shikamaru heard it.


	12. Chapter Twelve : Following in the Night

Short one, sorry! It's more or less a transition chapter, you know how it is :P Thanks for the reviews that are coming in! Just curious, what are some of your favorite pairings? It can be het or yaoi/yuri, I don't really care, I just want an idea. I'm working on an AU fic (I never, ever thought I'd say that. But I had a dream which was pretty interesting..) which might incorporate some pairings, plus I want to develop another story when this one ends and I'll continue writing one shots. So suggest pairings! (And if you're a SasuNaru fan, I wrote a tragic V-Day one shot about them, go check it out! :]) Enjoy, read and review :D

-x-x-x-

She pulled away and smacked him playfully, "How was that for domination?"

"I can't believe you," Shikamaru slumped, "How'd I get involved with a bossy Kunoichi?"

"You kissed me," Temari rolled her eyes.

"I thought you claimed to have done that?" Shikamaru teased, all the while, his eyes scanning the surrounding trees. He stopped walking and pulled her close, leaning with a smile to whisper in her ear, "There's only one. Do we take him or?"

"No, silly," She giggled, "If Gaara wouldn't touch this, neither do we."

Shikamaru pressed his lips to hers in a sign of trust. After a little session of intense making out, Shikamaru pulled away, soul stared and listened. He pulled away, "Gone."

"Who? Did you catch?" Temari glanced around, still suspicious, "The Akatsuki?"

"I'm not sure," Shikamaru kept his words low, "Not Zetsu or Madara, but a lackey, maybe."

"I don't think so," Temari held her lips close to Shikamaru's ear, "Zetsu."

"I would have sensed the-"

"We're talking about _Zetsu_," Temari whispered, "Think about it."

Shikamaru thought about this. He was highly specialized in collecting information, his chakra control might be just one of those reasons. Then he thought about how the whole time he was kissing Temari, he was waiting for an attack, but it never came. A lackey wouldn't attack either, but Zetsu.. Shikamaru thought of his white side and smiled. Perhaps that side saved them from a battle.

"Come on," She motioned toward the camp, "They'll be concerned with where we've gone. We have to talk to Gaara-"

"He has sense of a spy already," Shikamaru shook his head, "Don't cause trouble. Going to him so soon, it's suspicious."

"Shikamaru, Temari!" Gaara called as they entered. Shikamaru groaned; Just what he was trying to avoid..

"What?" Temari called, walking close to him. Gaara gripped her shoulder,

"Naruto. He's escaped."

Temari and Shikamaru froze, "But, he-"

"He's after Sasuke. He's going to walk right into some kind of plan."

"Any eyes on his location?"

"It's not safe to say," Gaara whispered, "He's making.. progress, to put it lightly."

"I assume only the heads know about this."

"No one knows what to do."

"We'll depart in the morning," Shikamaru shook his head, "Naruto will only listen to us."

Gaara looked at his skeptically, "And if not-"

"Shadow possession. Timed right? He's unconscious and carried to safe confinement. "

Gaara reluctantly agreed to this plan. Temari was concerned though; While Shikamaru seemed back to himself, logically plotting, Shikamaru wasn't one to doubt Naruto's will power, and never once did he ever believe he could change Naruto's mind. What was his plan?

Shikamaru quietly rolled over on his tatami mat in the middle of the night, taking a moment to breathe in the sleeping Temari, who he would miss dearly, if not eternally. Shikamaru had returned to himself after finding out that Naruto was free; This plan was risky, but it had to work. If they were going to get Madara and finish this war, he would have to pull through with it.

Collecting his items, he braced himself on the window ledge, "It makes sense now."

Shikamaru froze, grimacing, _girlfriends knowing you're up to something… what a drag, _"Go to sleep, Temari."

"And let you go find Naruto, take on Sasuke, Zetsu, and Madara on your own?"

"Quiet," Shikamaru muttered, _Zetsu might still be around, you stupid Kunoichi! _, "This mission isn't for you."

"I'm the jonin here," She crossed her arms, "I make the missions."

"Your brother once told me how living without a purpose is the same thing as death," Shikamaru gripped the ledge tightly as intense emotion washed over him, "Maybe I was too lazy to live before. I have a purpose now."

"Is it to die?" Temari quipped, "Because it's a suicide mission-" She stood up, "If you go alone."

"No," Shikamaru argued, "It's too dangerous for you."

"My brother entrusted you with my protection. How can you do that if you're so far away?"

"I'm keeping you safe by keeping you with Gaara. Where I'm going, isn't safe."

Temari grabbed her fan, "I never did take orders from my little brothers… or a lazy punk who's two years younger than me."

Shikamaru snorted, "Follow me… and it's over."

"Really now?" Temari rolled her eyes, "Let's go Shikamaru. The longer you sit on the window ledge, the longer people have a chance to notice us leaving." Temari pushed past him and walked off toward the forest, "Come on, you lazy ass!"

Shikamaru wished he actually used that brain he supposedly had. For all the wit he had, he'd never understand women. Especially women like Temari. Weren't they supposed to be submissive? Cook, clean, raise the kids, and be… cute? Temari turned around to stare at him and give him a, 'Aren't you coming?' look, before continuing onward. Shikamaru grumpily smirked, _Of course, Temari. I'll follow you forever. When I walk with you, it won't be to the Konoha walls anymore. It'll be with you, always. _

Shikamaru grumbled to himself about how women were so difficult, and saw through masks so easy. He thought of that time when he had to stay behind so Naruto and Sakura could catch up with Sasuke to stop Gaara from transforming during the invasion of Konoha, and how quickly his attempt might have ended if one wise ass Kunoichi would have been in the bunch of Shinobi. Women just saw through his guises..


	13. Chapter Thirteen : Split Personality

Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews :D To Kuji, I know all of that, but I find it interesting that you underestimate Zetsu so much. He had enough chakra to create an army of hundreds of thousand clones of himself. Granted, he isn't a threat on the level of Madara, or even Orochimaru, I find he'd be harder to beat than Hidan or Kisame. As for Madara, what makes you think Shikamaru and Temari will be fighting alone? ;P

Anyway, this is almost a humorous break in the story, since I find things can get a little dark and dreary sometimes. I find Zetsu's a likable character due to his white half, so I hope you agree. it also shows my own opinion on the Akatsuki, that they were a lot closer (In some regards) than is shown right now in the manga. I'll develop that idea later though. Hehe, well, enjoy, r&r! :)

-x-x-x-

Making their way silently through the forest, Temari questioned if they should have told Gaara they were leaving. She thought better of it; He would know, if not for Temari, for Shikamaru, that they had a plan and he needed to trust them – especially when he found he couldn't trust much of anyone else.

"What's the plan?" Temari asked quietly, trees whizzing by as they made their way.

"We find Naruto. He's the only one who can persuade Sasuke otherwise, or, fight him, for that matter," Shikamaru sighed, "The rest of the plan relies on that."

"That's not much of a plan," Temari sighed.

"It's a long shot, but Naruto has always had faith in me. It's time to have faith in him."

"Uzumaki always surpasses the odds," Temari agreed, "What about Zetsu?"

"We'll be fighting him, whether during Naruto's fight, before, or after. Then we go to defeat Madara."

"Any plan on how we're going to accomplish that?" Temari knew never to doubt Shikamaru, but this plan sounded half-assed and unlike the Shinobi she knew him to be.

"Hopefully Naruto succeeds in taking Sasuke, and then we use him against Madara, as a bargaining tool. When Madara comes to an impasse, his guard will be down, we strike and hopefully, end his life and this war."

"There's so many what ifs," Temari thought out loud, grimacing at what kind of messy outcome with develop no matter if they won or if they lost.

Shikamaru nodded, "But it's the best we've got." Traveling through the trees, their journey turned to silence as a blanket of comfort. Temari wasn't sure what to say, nor was Shikamaru. Both were wrapped up thinking about their future – together, apart, alive and dead. Would this be the path which ended their lives? Temari was certain someone would die, whether it be her, Shikamaru, Naruto, Madara, or the like, she couldn't be sure. Maybe they all would. Shakespeare would have been proud of an ending like that.

As the sun cracked like an egg on the horizon, spilling it's golden rays, Temari's finger's found Shikamaru's. He glanced at her, before a smile fell on his lips and he tightened the hold. He was glad she hadn't taken his words seriously; For such a short time of being together, Shikamaru felt something so deep as if he had had loved her for years. Thinking this thought, he wondered if he had; Perhaps, he was just too lazy to notice.

Stopping for rest, Shikamaru handed her the canteen and insisted she drink; She hadn't brought much if any provisions in her hasty departure, and Shikamaru rather she be well hydrated than him. She of course refused, and after an impasse, Shikamaru had a sip, but saved plenty for later when Temari's spirits would tender with the fall of the sun. The moon seemed to have a calming effect on her; He wondered if she believed the old tale – that the moon was the mother the motherless lacked.

As the day dragged on, the urgency grew in Shikamaru's heart. He had a bad feeling – a feel like they were being followed. When his fingers coiled tighter around Temari's hand, she got the message. Carefully checking their surroundings, Temari found her eyes kept flicking to the back left corner of her view. Every time, she was never able to catch something, but after a moment of pretending it was nothing, she swiftly pulled and through a kunai to that corner. Soon enough, no sound came.

"What was that-"

"Prepare to fight!" Temari turned, pulling her fan from her back. Shikamaru turned in time to see the kunai she had thrown come back.

"How'd you know?" Shikamaru asked, as Zetsu began to crawl from the darkness.

"A hunch. When there was no sound after I through the kunai, I knew he caught it."

"Temari-san, you have superb eyes," The black half of Zetsu's body spoke.

"Very very good ones! Hehe, I imagine you can't have better normal eyes!" His white half giggled.

Shikamaru felt uneasy, "Were you the one, in the camp?"

"Of course, but you knew that already," The black side commented, "I was-"

"We were just hoping you could take us to that Uzumaki fellow, no biggie, right?" The white side was all grins. The black side didn't look pleased at this outburst.

"Fat chance," Shikamaru prepped his kunai, "I mean, if you take us to your pal Madara-"

"How about we make a deal," The black side was humorless, "I'll carry you to him in a casket."

"Will I still be breathing in the casket? I wouldn't mind being carried," Shikamaru's knowing smirk fell on his lips. Temari was curious to his strategy.

"Oh, haha you're funny!" Zetsu's white half smiled, "Oh like Tobi, boy do I miss him.. He was a good boy!"

"Would you shut up?" The black side quipped, "This isn't the time to joke."

"What is it, time for supper?" Shikamaru kept up the jokes. Instantly, Temari got it, forcing a giggle when Zetsu did.

"He's a keeper!" The white side cheered, "Oh, what a nice change-"

"He's not a keeper, he's a goner!" The black side boomed, "Keep your mouth shut, white."

"Don't be so rude, black," White put his hand on his hip, "Can't we at least talk for a little, first? Madara can be such a drag.." A grin cracked across his face, "Did you see? I used your catchphrase! Haha!"

Shikamaru laughed, "I guess that is my catchphrase, huh? What can I say? Life can be a drag."

Zetsu giggled cheerfully, "Kissing that pretty girl must not be such a drag, I imagine!"

"No, no it's not," Shikamaru smiled, "I think she's a keeper, no?"

"Oh, definitely a keeper," White smiled, "You two would have cute kids."

"We would," Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari, "But this war is such a drag, delaying any chance we might have of getting married soon.."

Temari tensed but kept a fond smile on her lips. Shikamaru was talking out of his ass, but she understood his plan. White Zetsu sighed, "Madara can be a bit of a pain sometimes. I do love him dearly of course, but-"

"Don't you ever feel used?" Shikamaru argued, "I know I do sometimes, or I used to. Then I started working for Gaara who treats me like a brother. He would never put me in harm's way intentionally."

"Oh, I am a tool," Zetsu nodded, "I understand that."

"Then why?"

"Because I care for him," Zetsu shrugged, "And-"

"Enough talking," Black Zetsu growled, "Don't you see? He's trying to get you to turn on Madara."

"Shikamaru," White Zetsu turned solemn, "I fear today."

"Why's that?" Shikamaru didn't like his tone.

"To be honest, I like you. But I love Madara like a brother-"

"But why?" Shikamaru argued, "If he's just using you, he mustn't feel the same-"

"If you knew Temari was using you, would you still follow blindly to your death?" White Zetsu sighed, "And here it is, before my eyes. Do you feel it, Zetsu?"

Black Zetsu was getting angry, "You sound like you've given up already, white."

"Of course not," White Zetsu sighed, "But this is where Madara has sent us to. It seems to me his true plan is to have us slow them. Madara isn't one to underestimate, yet he never informed us of his intelligence. He doesn't expect us to win."

"Defect," Shikamaru argued, "Save your life if it means-"

"No." Both sides answered at the same time, "We will die for him."

And so it began.


	14. Chapter Fourteen : Flawed Strategies

Hello my lovely readers, It's part 1 of the Zetsu battle! to be honest, it isn't the best fight scene ever, but there's a cute little exchange between Temari and Shikamaru referencing Episode 135 :P (Anybody else wanna cry when he cried? I more or less wanted to hit Shikaku. Tough love my ass, the kid was tweleve years old. He was afraid. He had a right to be.) Anyway, enjoy. Read and review please!

Due note: Please don't say any of Shikamaru's actions are OOC. one of the major themes of this story is that not everything can be logically thought out. There is always room for error. And most importantly, that something like love is a complete game changer.

-x-x-x-

Shikamaru quickly grabbed two kunai from his holster and threw them to experimentally test Zetsu's response speed; Expectantly, his reflexes were superb. What he did next surprised even Shikamaru - he split himself in half and formed two separate people.

While he was stunned, he didn't notice the moss growing at his feet. Temari saw it first and screamed, "Shikamaru, watch out!" She managed to knock him free of the moss' grip right before it grew to engulf more of his leg. Looking up at Zetsu, Shikamaru muttered,

"What _are _you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Black Zetsu wore an eerie smile on his lips.

Shikamaru turned to Temari, glancing at her enraged demeanor. He innerly groaned; Would this work? He hoped. Shikamaru seemed to be guessing things a lot more as of late. Oh well..

Shikamaru charged full on at Zetsu, ducking his first two blows and throwing two kunai at his heart. Zetsu moved from them swiftly, launching another one of his deadly plant tendrils with a marksmen hand. Shikamaru ducked only somewhat out of the way, taking the blow hard, gliding back to fall on his hind. Temari saw this and immediately went into protect mode; Perhaps as a girl, she had a motherly, caring aspect about her that told her this was necessary. Still, Shikamaru was glad she was going along with the plan, without even realizing it.

Zetsu and her began to fight. Shikamaru was surprised she was holding her own so well; He never doubted Temari's abilities, but, maybe this was a boyfriend thing, as he found it hard to slumpedly watch as she fought with her iron fan. His worry was immense, and he knew if they didn't make it his way soon, this fight plan would not work in his favor.

Soon, Temari seemed to gather what Shikamaru was after; Her fighting had been half assed, only exerting enough energy to not get her killed and give her time to think about what Shikamaru was doing. He hadn't been hit all that bad, and on the surface, it would have made infinite sense to double team. But she saw him, conserving his chakra, on the side lines, near the shadows. Temari began to take her scrimmage that direction.

She pulled a new move from her bag of tricks as she arrived, catching Zetsu off guard. As he attempted to dodge and recover from the attack, Temari did a swift back flip and tagged Shikamaru in - with their combined speed, he caught Zetsu in his shadow trap.

"We make a good team, _honey_," She grinned, hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah, babe," Shikamaru smirked. He liked seeing her sarcastic, sassy side. It brightened even the tense moments like this.

"Now let's finish this before you cry, okay?"

"You really are a troublesome-"

"Watch your language in the presence of a lady," She directed her gaze at Zetsu, "Let's finish this up."

"Yeah, 'cause you're _such _a lady," Shikamaru grumbled.

Black Zetsu seemed surprised at being caught, though White Zetsu only sighed, "You know, Shikamaru, you are a crafty one. But, I wonder.." His lips curled, "How will you end my life without ending yours?"

Shikamaru froze. So he knew.

"Maybe I plan on ending mine as well," Shikamaru wouldn't even look at Temari, "Temari can carry on my mission to bring an end to this senseless war. I am not needed."

"Aren't you then, the same tool you wish to 'save' me from?"

"If I am the tool of destiny, which seeks to restore harmony and save lives, then I want to be a tool. To be a tool of a human being other than yourself is sad."

White Zetsu thought about this, before shrugging. Black Zetsu looked at him apathetic. With a smirk he shrugged, "You won't kill yourself, Nara."

"Why not?"

"Because she wouldn't let you." Shikamaru glanced at Temari, who had a terrified expression on her face, and a calm, threatening tone to her voice when she said,

"Shikamaru Nara, you know how we do this."

Shikamaru did, but when Black Zetsu pointed out, "We're much too fast for that old trick," Shikamaru thought twice about this strategy. He held his shadow strong though he feared his chakra was waning.

"Give me a signal, Shikamaru," Temari muttered.

Shikamaru shook his head no, "That won't work. It's the only way."

Temari froze, "Shikamaru, you can't be-" Her voice raised till she was shouting, "I can not continue this without you, you know that-" She grew angrier as she looked at Zetsu's amused face, "And you! Why not let us pass? Madara will never care about you! You are a tool, to be disposed of. If you stayed with him, even if you were to defeat us, you'd have no future. Madara wouldn't care if you dropped dead of a heart attack - except for the fact that he'd deem you died useless."

Zetsu considered this, before speaking, "I always say that when you can not count on anyone, you must count on yourself, but this is not the truth. I have never been alone; When I was, I sought out others and found the Akatsuki. We may have hated each other, but we were brothers. Even Orochimaru, cold hearted and the snake that he is, he would have sided with us before he _ever _sided with you. The only one I ever liked was Madara; In his twisted ways he brought joy and, at the same time, structure. He had a goal, not so noble a goal but one I owe him to fulfill. My goal? Well, my goal was always much simpler. But I owe Madara, for being a father, an accepting presence in my life, and someone who pushed me to become as strong as I could. I owe him my life for that."

Shikamaru felt his neck muscles tighten, "I understand, trust me I do-" Asuma came to mind, "But, he doesn't care for you like a son, or even a brother! He only pushed you so you could be a weapon-"

"I think you will see, if his deathbed you do procure, he will cry. He is a person, Shikamaru. A breathing, person."

Black Zetsu hissed at White Zetsu's honesty, "Are you going to hold us until your chakra depletes? You're only doing our jobs."

Shikamaru pulled a kunai from his pocket.


	15. Chapter 15 : Temari and her Loud Mouth

Don't you love the chapter title? I certainly love her and her loud mouth :P Is it just me, or is this how Shika's fights always go? I won't give away what happens, but, let me know in a review if you agree with me xD

I know this is short, but the next chapter is totally seperate from this and what happens in that chapter, as opposed to this one would jsut be... too weird to put together. So sorry D: Reviews make me smile, so.. ;P

-x-x-x-

He held it to his throat and sighed. Again those thoughts from his childhood came back to haunt him; How he had longed for such a simple existence, but here he was, playing hero. Again. What was that with him? He even admitted that he became a ninja because he didn't want to do real work. Yet he was chuunin, leading his own suicide missions, with his 'I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-break-my-heart' girlfriend. Zetsu held a blade to his own neck as well, but his emotions were well masked. He had been prepared for this day; He was ready for death. Shikamaru wasn't. Not with Temari watching. Especially since Temari continued to scream in his ear.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" She boomed, "I swear, I'll shove this fan up your ass! Don't make me kill you myself!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but think his signature thought, _What a drag.. _He tried in his final moments to think about all the good things that had happened in his life. He had great friends he had been able to protect some. He had met Temari, the only girl to hold his attention longer than a few seconds. Hell, she even had him waking up _early _to walk her to the gates of Suna. It was strange reflecting on all that now, and how it had seemed so brazen that he had just up and kissed her the one day. It was so apparent that he had wanted to do that since his young adolescence. It had been a blessing that he worked up the courage to confess. That's when it dawned on him.

"Temari?"

She paused her continuous screaming to look at him with the tender, worn expression she liked to keep inside, "What, Shikamaru?"

"I realized, I forgot to tell you," He smirked as if he was making some snaky remark, but he meant every word he said, "I love you."

With these words he prepared to slit his own throat, and therefore Zetsu's. That's when he saw him.

"Temari!" He called, throwing the kunai rather than striking his own throat. Temari was surprised but whipped the fan without a second's hesitation, attempting to end it. Her face fell when Zetsu jumped back, preparing to land a few feet behind,

"We told you we were too fast for that-"

Zetsu coughed out a gasping scream as Naruto's kunai pierced through their center, a fatal blow. Zetsu used his hands to scoop up some his own blood and hold it out in front of his face. Black Zetsu was silent, but his eye glossed. White Zetsu let out another, much more terrified scream, as he realized his life was fading. With his last moments at hand, he called out to Shikamaru. He approached without hesitation.

"Outsmarted us," White Zetsu commented, "But I knew that, didn't I? Shikamaru.." He whimpered once more, "My goal was simple… See the world fall into peace. I can not ask you to stay away from Madara, for your eyes burn with the desire to shed his blood. But, tell him I did what he asked in my final moments. Tell him I care." With that, White Zetsu began to free himself from the bonds of life, whimpering out, "Madara… " over and over until he was gone. Shikamaru stared at his hands and sighed. How it could have been his, had that numskull not shown up-

"Naruto!" Temari threw her arms around the blonde, "Thank you," She whispered.

"Heh, I heard you shrieking like a mile away. I knew it was you, and I wondered what kind of trouble you'd gotten into. Or if maybe Shikamaru finally-"

Shikamaru stood and, uncharacteristically, hugged Naruto as well. Naruto awkwardly laughed and returned the hug.

"What are you two doing out here on your own? Did you hear about the-"

"Of course," Shikamaru sighed, "It was only you, Naruto. You were being kept so the Akatsuki wouldn't reach you."

"Well, too bad," Naruto proclaimed, "I'm going after them!"

"There's only Madara and-" Temari began, but was cut off by Shikamaru, who tried in vain to salvage his friend's heart, which would crumble at the news.

"Madara and who?" Naruto asked, confused.

Shikamaru folded his hands, "Naruto, what is your ultimate goal, to destroy the Akatsuki or-"

"It's to bring Sasuke home," Naruto looked down, "I just want my best friend back."

"He's-" Shikamaru was finding it hard to tell him, "He joined, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto paused, before realizing, "No! It can't- It can't be, Shikamaru, this is a, joke, haha, right?"

Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to respond. It was the first time he had really saw Naruto cry. The blonde let out a shutter, body shivering as he fell to his knees, clutching them much like a young child. How could he save Sasuke when Sasuke didn't want to be saved? Shikamaru could hardly handle when his own tears fell, he didn't know how to help Naruto. All he could do was watch.


	16. Chapter Sixteen : This is Awkward

First off, I am so so sorry I've been MIA for like a week! School is.. dufhafhaskdf. wah. Anyway...

Okay, the title is an indicator. Please be worned. I wrote this like two months ago (The whole story is prewritten, I do that with most of my fanfics or they might not get finished) and I have no idea why I decided to include this little... gem in here. I suppose to break up the rather depressing mood that this story took for the last few chapters, but uh, awkward Temari/Shika sex with Naruto near by was not that way to go about it... meh. Read it, there's no details because I skip the actual sex part. Erm... enjoy?

-x-x-x-

After what seemed like decades, Naruto sucked in a final, sad breathe and stood, wiping away any stray tears. Shikamaru worried something had snapped in him, but it became apparent by his strong gaze that instead, Naruto had decided crying wouldn't change anyone's fate. With a determined fire in his eyes, he stated, "I'm going to save him."

"Naruto-"

"This is my fight, my friend," Naruto argued, "You know it, Shikamaru, I'm the only one - the only one who wants to give him a chance. The only one who might save him-"

"I know," Shikamaru was stern, an understand he had now which wasn't there before, "I'm prepared to help you."

Naruto smiled, "We better not waste anymore time then."

And so their trek began again. After a brief lull, Temari hit Shikamaru over the back of the head rather hard. Shikamaru groaned, "What was that for?"

"Don't you _ever _threaten to kill yourself - especially after announcing that you wanted to marry me!"

"That was just a strateg-" Shikamaru stopped at the rage in her eyes, "Okay, the marriage thing was a little.. Much, but, I had to do what would keep you safe, if that meant killing myself-"

"Shikamaru Nara, you do not announce that you want to marry someone, and then retract it! What about the love thing?"

"As if you'd marry me anyway! We've been together all of what.. A few days? And you would never say yes to me anyway!"

Naruto was confused, "Wait, are you guys-?"

"YES!" Both of them were caught up in their argument and much too busy to deal with Naruto, "Who says I wouldn't say yes?" Temari was a ball of rage.

"Because, I know you! I'm actually questioning if you want me to do it just so you can humiliate me-"

"Is that what you think? I'm this bitchy Kunoichi who wants to make her boyfriend miserable?"

"Temari-"

"Some 'love'."

"Didn't hear you say it back," Shikamaru huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Temari froze.

After sunset they set up camp pretty silently, Naruto the awkward third wheel to the brawling couple, keeping oddly to himself. Shikamaru handled setting up camp, and Temari caught some food to cook, giving it to both of them silently. Temari attempted to escape the awkward situation by heading to sleep early - her pride a bit large, even when she had made the mistake - and Naruto nodded off not much longer after. For awhile, Shikamaru stared at the dying flames, wondering if he had been too harsh on Temari. He hadn't expected her to say it back, after all. He almost regretted muttering that stupid L word - but in his defense, he hadn't thought Naruto would show up. He thought he was going to die.

Temari rolled over to see the - usually asleep by this time - lazy ass Shikamaru sitting by the fire. Temari swallowed hard - that lump in her throat called pride was hard to get down - and crawled over to him.

Shikamaru jumped when her arms wrapped around his waist, head resting on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Shikamaru waved her off.

"Shikamaru," Temari sighed, "I didn't have time to think, never mind say anything."

"You weren't expected to-" Shikamaru tried to rephrase his words, "I was caught up in the moment."

Temari pressed her lips to his ear, "You know you lazy ass, I might just love you too."

The words sent shivers down his spine and heat shooting up his neck. His cheeks burned pink, his lips a fleshy red. It took him a moment to regain his composure, "If you're trying to seduce me, it won't-"

"You've already been seduced," She purred, pressing her lips to his. His brain told him this was only letting her win - and with his manhood on the line, he begged his body to respond - but his body said his manhood would want this after it happened.

The morning after was awkward. Temari waking up before everyone else, in Shikamaru's arms, and still naked, it was a bit of a wake up call for her. She couldn't believe that she was so bold or - when this thought came to her she felt almost.. bad - that she had stolen Shikamaru's virginity only days after his first kiss.

Shikamaru mirrored this awkward feeling - he hadn't done this before. Had he been awful? Was he… small? These questions alone made his face burn, and he strived to hide it most of the morning. After Naruto woke up, the three ate, and they were finally on their way, Shikamaru ventured to glance at Temari. She was glancing back.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, attempting to keep this conversation from Naruto, "I wasn't thinking last night, that was a little soon, I guess-"

"Was I that bad?" Shikamaru decided that during, his manhood liked it, but after, his manhood had suffered a critical blow.

"What?" Temari was baffled, "No! No, Shikamaru-" She began to laugh, "Did you expect me to scream in ecstasy? We can't forget - Naruto was all of ten feet away."

Shikamaru felt oddly relieved, "Yeah, that wasn't our brightest idea-"

"Are you guys talking about the fact that you had sex in front of me?" Naruto groaned from in front of them, "Because that was not cool!"

"You weren't awake-" Temari felt her face turn red.

"Oh contraire," Naruto flailed, "I wish! I tried not to look, but I certainly got the full audio! Thanks, guys!"

Shikamaru felt a mixture of intense shame, embarrassment, and also, a bit of humor in this situation. It was just as uncomfortable for Naruto as it was for them, so there shouldn't have been too much embarrassment on his part. Temari on the other hand, could only imagine a few situations where it could get worse - like, if the whole division saw, or, even worse, if _Gaara _had seen - but this definitely made the top five most embarrassing moments.

Shikamaru, attempting to ease the attention smirked, "At least that saved me the trouble of having to tell you about it later-"

"Ew!" Temari wasn't one to act overly feminine, but the idea of Shikamaru and Naruto having a conversation about _that _disgusted her.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, trust me, I'll skip that conversation - but I will tell all the guys! Choji will freak!"

Shikamaru's heart sank.

"Naruto," Temari swallowed the lump in her throat, "Choji… passed."

"What?" Naruto turned around, "You're… kidding, right?"

"Almost all of division five was squashed. Shino, Ino, and Kiba were some you knew who survived. Kiba's whole family died."

"Oh, wow.." Naruto's fists clenched, "This war is going to end if I have anything to say about it." _And I have everything to say about it.. Don't I? I'm supposed to be the one from the legends. _Naruto felt the weight bear down on his shoulders. He forgot in that moment that he had friends to help and stand beside him, even if they were right there.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Shikamaru asked, "So… did you enjoy the show, Naruto?"

"Shikamaru!" Temari couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"I'm scarred," Naruto smirked, "Let's not do that again, okay, love birds? I get it, first time, but if I hear you two getting frisky, I'll kill you both, believe it!"

Shikamaru laughed, "Haven't heard that phrase in awhile," Scratching the back of his neck, "Let's downplay the whole thing though, alright? Konoha won't need to know of my escapades."

"For a second I thought you were going to say to Kiba," Naruto laughed, "As if he didn't know your sex status. If you were getting any, we'd all know about it."

"Stop talking like you're getting some," Shikamaru snickered. Temari was glad she could pretend to be invisible.

"Hey, maybe I'm holding out."

"Yeah sure," Shikamaru laughed, "For what? The moon to kiss you?"

"At least I didn't fall for _Gaara's _sister," Naruto teased, "Death sentence for you!"

"Hey," Temari argued, "Gaara understands that I can do whatever I want-"

"Yeah, except you've never done anything so outrageous as dating Shikamaru - the lazy bum from Konoha!" Naruto was chuckling, "That, and I'm sure your sex-scapades were never made public."

"You make it sound like I'm so promiscuous," Temari rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you?" Both Shikamaru and Naruto asked, honestly. Shikamaru flushed at her glare, "I mean, it's just uh… Rumors, you know."

"What kind of rumors?" Temari scoffed.

"Nothing," Shikamaru looked at his hands. Damn, that woman was intimidating.

"If last night was any indicator-" Naruto began remembering who topped, but stopped when Shikamaru shot him a glare.

Temari's lips curled into a smile for the first time in this conversation, "Told you I dominate, Shika."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Passing By

Super short one, sorry! Good chapters coming up though! I promise! And no more awkwardness... Heh. I'm going on vaca that's why it's so short but I'm rushing to put it up. Let me know what you htink of everything so far in reviews, please :D

-x-x-x-

Stopping in a small town to replenish their supplies, people seemed terrified of them as they passed. One ventured to say, "Don't bring that war here."

Shikamaru felt hated though he risked his life to save these people. Naruto was oddly silent, and Temari felt it too. She found she couldn't begin to imagine what went on that kids head - he might appear an idiot, but he carries a lot. She'd be eternally grateful for him changing Gaara, but, for some reason, she never could find the right way to say thank you to him. She didn't think he expected one, either.

Naruto insisted he grab some ramen - Shikamaru didn't challenge this, knowing in some strange way, this happy act was Naruto's way of mourning. It left him and Temari to have their first real, private conversation though. It was… awkward.

Temari stood in front of him, "So now that Naruto has seen both of us naked…" Temari grimaced, "How're you doing?"

"I've got stamina, if you're concerned I'm whipped out," He teased.

"When did you become a perv?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"All guys are," Shikamaru laughed, "I remember when Naruto thought Jiraiya was the biggest pain in the ass because he wrote 'inappropriate' novels and loved looking at girls. Naruto has his moments now too."

"Well then," Temari placed her hands on Shikamaru's chest, "At least I know you're okay then."

"Okay?"

"I was a bit concerned… Your first kiss and your first time within the same week? I feel like I… just robbed you of your innocence."

Shikamaru laughed outright at the thought, "It was long over due, don't worry." He played it off coolly," I've been corrupt since I caught some of my teachers meddling around-"

"Oh, wow!" Temari exclaimed, "You poor child!"

Shikamaru laughed at her mock disgust. He thought about how he still managed to hold it over Anko, even now…

"Ready to go!" Naruto looked like he gained five pounds, "And hurry, I didn't have money to pay!"

Shikamaru groaned, watching as Naruto took off. The store owner poked his head out, screaming at the blonde to come back. Walking casually back, Shikamaru dropped a few bills on the counter, "That should cover the damage." He returned to Temari, grabbed her hand, and chased after Naruto.

After a long trek through the words, Naruto caught a whiff of something, or, sensed something. He caught it five minutes ahead of when Shikamaru could finally sense it - at first, Shikamaru wondered if his friend had gotten so good being locked up somewhere, but then realized, if anyone would know this path, it would be Naruto.

Gently warning Temari, he whispered, "Are you ready for a battle? I mean, not just physically," He sensed the dangerous, dangerous territory they were heading into, "Emotionally."

"Of course," Temari said her words with conviction, but Shikamaru wasn't sure she understood the magnitude. The battle of words and the physical battle that would ensue would be damaging to any soul, and he needed her to be strong, so strong, she wouldn't crack if she watched Naruto fall to pieces. To be frank, while no one gave him much credit, if people saw Naruto lose hope, the whole world might despair. Shikamaru mused, _Does he know how much he affects every life? _Shikamaru could only wonder.


	18. Chapter Eighteen : Something is Wrong

The Akatsuki fails will be explained in later chaps. They aren't OOC, I promise you :) Anyway, read, *****review***** and enjoy :P

After another half hour, they came to a clearing. Shikamaru wondered why Sasuke made no attempt to hide himself. Did he not care, about Naruto? Did he want to fight?

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he dashed into the center of the field. Sasuke jumped. _He didn't even know we were following him. How uncharacteristic for Sasuke._

"Naruto." Sasuke glanced his direction, "Shikamaru, Temari. What a pleasure." His voice was monotone. He sounded distraught.

"What's this Akatsuki business, huh? I'm going to save you this time, Sasuke! Come with me! You're coming home!"

"Sorry, but I can't," Sasuke flicked off the idea as if rejecting a party invite, "I have more important things to do than play games with you, Naruto."

Naruto took a step closer, "If it was all a game, I would have given up by now! But I'm still chasing you, Sasuke!"

"Why don't you give up?" Sasuke looked around him, "What do you have to gain from confronting me?"

"We need you. Konoha, our friends. I need you."

"Konoha?" Sasuke raged, "The reason my brother became an S-Class criminal? The town which gave up on me, who wants me dead? You're living a pipe dream, Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time, before saying with calm conviction, "If they were to ask for trial, I'd stand at your defense."

"You'd be the only one."

"That would be enough."

"It's never enough."

"Why? Why can't it be?"

"Because the world is a lot crueler than you believe it to be."

"Maybe you just don't see the light."

"I see fine, with my eyes given to me by Itachi. The only one who cared."

"You're wrong."

"About?"

"I care."

This quiets Sasuke. Shikamaru and Temari stand in the background, observing, listening, watching. Sasuke's hand fell to his blade, "I question those words many times, Naruto. Itachi told me once, to be strong, I would have to find my best friend, and murder him. I thought I could take you first - but even when I had you down and out, I couldn't do it. Why?"

"Because our bond is so deep, you couldn't -"

"I was weak," Sasuke corrected, "That's why."

Naruto felt rage build inside of him, "Why do you have to lie, Sasuke? We both know the truth!"

"Tell me, Naruto. Would you die to preserve the truth?"

Naruto felt his heart clench within his chest. Shikamaru's eyes darted between the two of them. Walking forward several feet, Naruto collapsed to his knees and stared up at Sasuke, "In a heart beat!"

Sasuke was taken back, holding his sword with shaking fingers. This was everything he wanted, after all. To kill Naruto, and end all hope. Yet he was standing there, frozen.

"Madara is using you," Naruto said, calmly, "Can't you see? He used Itachi, he used everyone! And Konoha was in the wrong, but we all make mistakes. If you forgive, they will forgive! Sasuke.."

"Perhaps I'm using Madara," Sasuke tried to keep his heart in check, "Maybe I'm more evil than you think."

"I never thought you were evil," Naruto was pleading at this point, "If you won't come home, we'll defeat Madara and go off together."

"You'd do that for me?" Sasuke half asked, half scoffed, "What about your friends?"

"Sakura will handle herself. Hinata has gotten stronger. My boys know they must carry on without me. I have no family, no one else to miss me. Maybe Kakashi, but he missed you just as much."

"You would give them up, for me?"

"My first bond," Naruto fell to his hands, "I owe my life to you, and I would give up anything to see you happy."

Sasuke knew what his life had become. There were no options at this point that would end positively. Return 'home' and be executed. Stay on the run and wait till the day it becomes too much and he's captured, or die a criminal, damned in the eyes of many, loved in the eyes of one. And that one foolish Shinobi would follow him to the end of the earth - even will himself to hang by his toenails and dangle over the edge if it would save Sasuke. But there was no saving him, no escape. Only salvation for some of the wrong he had done.

"Get up," Sasuke pointed his blade and Naruto, "And fight."

Shikamaru didn't like the way this was going. Naruto stood but shook his head, "I won't do it, Sasuke. I won't fight you!"

"Fight me, or I'll kill them!" Suddenly, Two shadow clones held Temari and Shikamaru tightly, blades held to their necks. Shikamaru considered that Naruto might even give them up for Sasuke, but Naruto knew better.

"I'll fight you," Naruto said, and the clones disappeared, "But that move proves that you know me all too well to really want to kill me."

Sasuke didn't respond again - because if he had, the battle wouldn't have taken place. He would have dragged the damn Shinobi to hell with him, and knowing the dumb ass, he would have liked it just fine. - Instead, Sasuke rushed Naruto, forcing Naruto to go on the defensive. There were no options - Naruto had to fight, or they would die.

But an unexpected factor arrived, and Shikamaru and Temari found themselves in just as dangerous a situation as Naruto - here was Madara, Uchiha black hair flowing down his back, fire burning in his Sharingan eyes, "Sasuke, we should be going. This wasn't part of your mission."

"What was it?" Sasuke called, as he continued his skirmish with Naruto, "I'm _so _sorry, Madara."

Even Naruto managed to laugh at Sasuke's sarcasm.

"Let's go."

"Busy," Sasuke's determination to evoke the pain in Naruto's face was astounding, "I have to take care of a sorry soul."

"Sasuke-"

"Hey Madara, why don't you join the fun?" Shikamaru prepped himself for battle as he called out. Temari tensed at his side.

"Foolish child," Madara's word were chillingly calm and demeaning, "You must have a death wish."

"I might surprise you," Shikamaru smirked, building himself up - perhaps to convince himself that he'd make it out of this.

"We've got this," Temari heard the undertone of fear in his voice, and she sought to save him from himself, "We'll make it out of this just fine."

"We'll see," Madara cut in, warning them that the battle stage had now been set. Naruto and Sasuke continued to brawl on the other side of the field.

"Sasuke," Naruto was begging, "You don't have to do this."

"Kakashi said it himself - our fates are that of Madara and Hashirama. Or, at least what he thought were their fates." Sasuke began to aim for the deadly points, forcing Naruto into acting just as boldly. Naruto was never trying to aim to kill, but just counter attacking was aiming for deadly marks.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Madara readied himself, "You'll rue the day you crossed me, especially you, Konoha mutt!"

As Shikamaru readied himself for battle, he sensed the incoming chakra. Madara was much too concerned with what was happening in the present to even sense the future baring down on him. Shikamaru knew they were familiar, but couldn't place most of the chakra trails. There was certainly a few though. Shikamaru smiled, _Looks like I might have a chance at living through this after all… Unless Gaara finds out I slept with his sister. Then I'm dead._


	19. Chapter Nineteen : Amidst War, Love

**OMG. So, I kinda wanted to shoot for awhile. I love this site, but the support team is kinda lacking... I had a major error code with this story for the last few weeks, so I apologize, ti's the first time I've been able to get into it in awhile. Anyway, enjoy! I had a really tough time remembering Shino in this. So I apologize if he's not there. All the other supporting characters have a larger part in the coming chapters. I'm not super good at fight scenes, but this is definitely a better one I've written. Review, reviews, reviews! I love them, you know :3 Enjoy! **

Temari pulled out her fan, "What are you waiting for, us to piss ourselves? Let's get this over with, scum!"

Shikamaru stood firm, smile even more so firmly planted on his lips. _To Do List: Kill Madara. End this War. Return home. Marry the girl of my dreams. _

Dropping from the trees, Shikamaru smiled a little broader. Temari and Madara both seemed surprised - it didn't surprise him that Temari hadn't noticed the chakra, but he was still shocked Madara hadn't.

"Hello there," Kakashi smiled, flicking a casual wave of the hand, "When Sakura here told me Naruto had escaped and was after Sasuke, we figured we'd help him. Then we heard you were after Madara so - well, we're glad you're together, I suppose. Asuma wouldn't forgive me if I let something happen to you."

Sakura watched Sasuke and Naruto battle each other, "Should I-"

"This is Naruto's battle," Kakashi turned his attention to Madara, "We've got our hands full ourselves."

"Who's watching the third division?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I told someone to take care of them. They'll be fine, especially if we've got two out of three of the members here-"

"There's only two," Shikamaru corrected, "Zetsu was defeated."

Kakashi seemed surprised by this, "You haven't received Jonin rank yet?" He questioned, "Then again, Naruto is still a genin. Our ranks don't mean much, do they?" He laughed.

"That's Konoha for you," Temari teased, "Now even I'm getting blood lusty. Let's save this reunion for later and-"

Ino, Kiba, and Shino suddenly fell from the trees as well, joining them. Shikamaru smirked to himself, he knew he felt them somehow.

"Hey there, didn't think you'd get to do all the ass-kicking, did you Shikamaru?" Ino was ready to go, "Let's do this!"

"My thoughts exactly," Temari smiled.

Using her fan, she sent a huge gust of wind toward Madara. He easily teleported out of the way. Before anyone could blink, him and Kakashi were a few feet behind them, kunais clashed. Sakura soared over them, aiming to land a punch dead on Madara's cheek, but he quickly moved out of the way. Teleporting, Temari whipped around and swung her fan as hard as she could. It made contact and suddenly, Madara materialized, flying back and hitting a tree.

"How did you know?" Shikamaru asked, trying to see if Temari knew some kind of battle strategy.

"You just have to know," She said, "If Madara thinks he can one up me, he'll have to think again," She turned her head to smirk at Shikamaru, "I'll be damned if I don't live to drag you down the isle."

"Being a widow would be such a drag…" Shikamaru teased, but her words got him on a deeper level. This was what they were fighting for - not even for life, but for each other. Losing was not an option.

Ino attempted, without warning anyone else, to use her mind transfer jutsu. She didn't think about Madara's speed - he easily dodged it, and Ino's lifeless body sat on the ground. Shikamaru growled. That Kunoichi didn't think much, did she?

Madara stood, taking his time and brushing himself off, "One down for now," he smiled, "Only a few left."

Kakashi began to teleport around, something Shikamaru had yet to see him do. Madara seemed to deflect his blows easily. Shikamaru tried to sneakily shoot his shadow at Madara - who didn't even flinch. The shadow passed right under his feet and kept moving.

"What?" Shikamaru felt his chest tighten, "It touched your shadow! Right beneath your feet-"

"If only my feet were in this dimension," Madara laughed, "If only Kabuto was here. The rat could describe everything to you in detail."

Shikamaru was baffled. Another dimension. He was hardly even here! In a moment he could teleport across the field, as you plunge a sword into his heart he could simply teleport it away at any time. How do you defeat an enemy who is hardly here to begin with?

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves battling through all of this, ignorant to what was happening to anything but the two of them. Naruto still managed to beg though his breath was labored, "We can stop now, Sasuke. We might be rivals, but you know you have nothing to prove to me!"

"This isn't about proving anything," Sasuke's voice was calm but his insides danced, "This is about ending misery, a game gone on much too long."

Shikamaru got to thinking. His hands fell into that ever familiar position, as his mind went somewhere else. Temari recognized this, and positioned herself beside him. Kiba kept his animal eyes on the watch for a teleporting Madara, who, though he was originally only parrying the blows Kakashi attempted to deliver, raised an arm in one swift movement and knocked the teleporting Kakashi fifty plus feet.

A smirk once more fell on the arrogant Uchiha's lips, "Have I just defeated the copy nin so easily?" He strolled over to Kakashi's body and pulled out his sword. Before he could make another move, the Kakashi turned into a log, and Kakashi dropped from the tree, plunging a kunai through Madara's hand, dragging it up his arm, but not surprised to find that part of him not there. Kakashi pulled away and avoided being impaled with seconds to spare.

Madara stared at his bloodied hand and then at the ninja in front of him, "I didn't think so."

"You should know better," Kakashi growled, "You've just revealed your cardinal flaw."

Shikamaru sensed this. He could only be sure to be whole when he had interactions with things. The fact that his hand gripped around a physical blade meant it had to be here. Kakashi had figured this out.

"And you've just wasted some more of your chakra," Madara smirked, "As if I don't know your techniques, Kakashi. How will lighting Kakashi strike me down, if his chakra is depleted?"

Kakashi growled, but hung back. A moment passed, and Shikamaru straightened, "Fall into a circle!"

Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Kakashi, and Kiba put their backs into a circle around the slumped Ino, making sure no inch of terrain was invisible to them. Sure enough, Madara had materialized in front of Sakura, who appeared surprised to see the Uchiha so close, "Sakura Haruno, wise Kunoichi of Konoha, but her body never could keep up with her mind."

Before Shikamaru, Kiba, or Kakashi could react, Madara's hand reached out to clench and crush Sakura's throat. Two kunai went through his hand with ridiculously accurate precision. Sakura had the most outwardly stunned reaction, but everyone turned to see Sasuke and Naruto standing, inches apart, arms still extended from throwing their kunai through Madara's hand to save Sakura's life. Madara looked at them too, and slowly, they looked at each other. _Amazing, _Shikamaru thought, _Their battle was so intense yet they were still holding back so much so that they had complete knowledge of the battle we were fighting… _

"What's this? Defiance? For a Konoha Kunoichi?" Madara was outraged.

"Sakura," Sasuke was calm as he stared into Naruto's eyes, "Are you going to let him underestimate you so?"

"I asked you a question, Sasuke, respond to me!" Madara ordered. Without a second spared, Sakura's knee was brought up into his chest and she landed a hard fist against his cheek, so hard, Madara fell back several feet, head whipping to the side. As he aimed to stand again, Sakura called out,

"Don't talk to _my_ Sasuke like that!" Naruto managed a smile at Sasuke, remembering all the times as children that these battles were based on Sakura's feelings for Sasuke, and how silly it had all been. But that was the beauty - it was silly, uncorrupted, childish behavior. Sasuke managed a small smirk back, and Naruto saw him for the first time the way he had. That was right before Sasuke jabbed at him with his sword once more.

And it began again. Shikamaru - for a brief moment - allowed himself to remember being a genin, of being a child. When he was too lazy to put a pen to paper. When he'd chose to sleep all day if he had the option. When he wanted to live a simple life. When he was _afraid_. When he wanted to marry an average girl. When all he wanted to do was watch the clouds.

Now he was a strategist writing letters to divisions all across the board. Now he woke up early to walk Temari home from her missions. Now he was risking his neck in dangerous missions for his friends. Now he was fearless. Now he wanted to marry the most troublesome girl on the planet. Now instead of watching clouds, he wanted to watch _Temari, _the best thing that had ever happened to him.

War can change a man, but Love can change a _boy_ into a _man_.


	20. Chapter Twenty : The Mask of a Madman

**Ello :) Chapter Twenty, we're coming to the end D: Looking back I don't like this story as much as I had when I first wrote it, but some of you seemed to, so thank you :D I guess you could call this chapter the climax.. Yeah. Next chapter makes me cry D: Anyway, new story out called Blossoming, it's a SasuNaru story (Don't hate. Whether or not you like them as a couple, I do) and I'd appreciate it that anyone who might be interested go check it out. I'm really in love with the idea that I came up with, lots of symbols and stuff in it :P Anyway, done ranting and self-advertising, so go enjoy and - wait for it - REVIEW! xP**

-x-x-x-

Madara took his time getting up, perhaps due to his bloodied hands which both had gash wounds from the penetrating kunais in them which no doubt hurt some to put pressure on. As he stood, it became clear Sakura had done more than just effectively attack him, she had knocked his mask clear off. Sakura tensed.

"So you managed to unmask me," Madara stood, beginning to straighten himself, "No one ever lives much longer after they've done that."

He was surprisingly old for his strength and calm demeanor. His skin had wrinkled and sagged from the Madara Kakashi relatively remembered, he had his one Sharingan and one rinnegan in each of his eyes, lips into a thin scowl. Kakashi could feel the sinister chakra bubbling inside of him.

Madara wiped his hands on his clothing, though to what point, no one was sure, as his hands continued to bleed. He asked calmly, "Are you ready to die, cherry bloss-" He stopped abruptly.

"It worked!" He screamed. Just about everyone beside Shikamaru and Kakashi seemed absolutely confused at 'his' outburst. Shikamaru smirked, wondering how he had given her such little credit, "Boy was that a long shot!"

"Ino!" Sakura got the picture now, "Where have you been?"

"I knew it'd miss, so I made sure to wait till he was in the position of where the interrogation division was. My father had been on route to visit me where the Surprise attack division was, but I took over his body and told everyone they needed to hurry their asses up to help defeat Madara. They should be on their way. I hoped as my mind returned it might collide with this old hoot, which, hey, it did!"

Kiba said the obvious question, "How do we kill him, without killing you?"

"I leave his body just before you impale him through the chest, of course!" Ino - always the spunky one. She could be a bitch, and she didn't think much, but she always kept happy even when her world was collapsing, even when she was facing - well, inhabiting - the man who was the reason the world was ending.

"He's fast," Temari walked toward, "How quick do we have to do this? We can't just-"

"Ino, how well do you take pain?" Kakashi asked casually, "I would never ask you under any other circumstance to do this, but-"

Ino nodded, understanding what he was going to ask of her before he had even asked. In retrospect, Shikamaru should have seen that she had thought about this a lot. That she had already figured out everything, "What's a few stabs if they slow him down some?"

"It's still a long shot," Shikamaru turned to Kakashi, "Are we really going to risk having a member down when he might just-"

"It's the only hope we've got. This is an opportunity that can't be missed," Kakashi walked with the Ino-possessed Madara to the tree. Sasuke and Naruto watched this as they continued their fierce battle. Ino crossed her arms, pressing Madara's palm to the oak. To inflict as minimal pain as possible, he found the holes which were prior pierced and slid the kunai back in, driving the end into the bark to pin Madara's body down. The legs were next, and while careful to not injure her fatally, it was definitely hard to watch him stab through the legs with his kunai, pinning Madara to the tree and ripping holes open in Ino's legs. She hardly flinched though, she even maintained a small smile, knowing she was saving the greater world, or so they hoped. So Shikamaru thought, that she was smiling for the greater good. He couldn't have known.

"Shikamaru?" She asked, "Can you come here a minute?" Kakashi dark eyes lowered and he left them alone.

"What is it?"

"Can you take care of things for me, if this jutsu doesn't work? I want Choji's family to know that-"

"What do you mean, if it doesn't work?"

"This is the only time I'm going to have to talk to you, especially if it fails and another battle ensues," She quickly added, "I just want you to be the one to take care of my things if something happens. And tell Sakura I still think she has a huge forehead, okay? And know that I think Temari is really, really good for you, Shikamaru. She's got spunk. I like that."

Shikamaru looked away and smiled weakly, "Sure, but you can tell Sakura that and everything when we get out of here alive, alright?"

Thinking back, she never did answer him.

Kakashi walked to her, two kunais in hand, "Are you ready, Ino?"

Words were exchanged between them that Shikamaru couldn't hear, but soon, Kakashi said, "Don't be foolish, Ino."

"Never," Ino smiled, "I was nearly top of my class, don't you know."

Kakashi switched the kunai in his fingers so they pointed at Madara's chest, "Release the jutsu."

"As you do it, I'll do mine," Madara's eyes shut, in concentration. Kakashi had no choice but to trust her word. What else could he have done? Sasuke and Naruto stopped the battle once more as they watched the knives penetrate Madara's chest. Shikamaru stood frozen for a moment, before he heard screaming - Sakura screaming. He turned just in time to see Ino cough up her own blood, bleeding from the two holes now in her chest. She looked at Shikamaru and cracked a small, sad smile. She had planned it all along.

"You, no…" Shikamaru crumpled at her side, "Ino, you-"

"Don't cry, Shikamaru," She smiled, fingers finding his cheek, "I just saved the world for now, and," Her eyes glimmered, "I'm going to see Choji."

Shikamaru clutched her fingers in his and kissed her hand, nodding vigorously, "I'm sorry for all the times I doubted you, Ino, you really are a beautiful person…" Shikamaru couldn't believe she was wasting away in front of him. It was unlike the Shinobi to so blatantly show his emotions, but Shikamaru was tired. How many people had to die? How many of his friends had to be wasted away?

"I'll be fine, and you will be too," She smiled, "Everyone will be, now."

"I love you Ino, I'm glad you were my teammate…" Shikamaru was disorientated. He couldn't grasp the idea that in a few minutes, she'd be gone.

"No sad feelings," Ino smiled, pulling his collar so she could kiss his forehead, "You've got a wedding to plan."

Shikamaru laughed through his tears and nodded. Ino died in Sakura's arms.

Turning back, he saw Madara desperately attempting to free himself, tearing viciously at the kunai, thrashing against the tree wildly. His chakra had been depleted, blood draining as he began to bleed out entirely, life draining from him slowly, but surely. Shikamaru walked over. He had fire in his eyes, "All for revenge?" He growled, "All because you wanted revenge. You never saw how many people cared for you, did you? Did you?"

"What people?" Madara growled, giving up on freeing himself, he stared fiercely back at Shikamaru, as if to challenge him. Had Shikamaru been a little younger, he would have shrunk under the glare.

"Zetsu died in my arms. He wanted me to let you know he cared. He knew you sent him after us to die. He knew all along that he was a tool - if you thought him fooled, you thought wrong - but he was willing to be a tool if it protected you in some way. He died to protect you in some small way. He loved you. He wanted you to know he fulfilled his part, that he died with meaning for you. He called out your name as he faded!" Shikamaru thought about not only Zetsu, but all the lives that had been wasted in the war. Of the other Akatsuki members, whom he had used mercilessly. All because of this man. All because of-

Shikamaru watched as Zetsu was right; Madara began to sob, his tears startling the other, only other, remaining Uchiha. Sasuke flicked his eyes between Madara and Naruto. Suddenly, Shikamaru found himself in a different place; He was standing in the valley of the end, watching as Madara waged war against Konoha, against Minato. They played through the scenes in Madara's eyes, felt his blood pulsing as the intent to kill was so strong. He could hear his thoughts - _I can't stop. There's nothing I can stop. I can't go back now. I want him dead. I want- _They'd break off into hysterics, though Madara's face was always calm. Shikamaru saw how Madara - who had been assumed dead at the battle - had really survived, and how he slinked off, more bitter and hysterical than before. He saw no way out but through extermination. It could be argued that Madara had entirely lost his mind - and he let Shikamaru see his tears that rolled down his cheeks as he crawled away covered in his own blood. He let him see his humanity - what was left of it at the time. Then Shikamaru was back.

"I'll be going to them," Madara quivered, "The Akatsuki will be waiting for me." He looked at Sasuke, "They always said I was the strongest Uchiha out there, you know? By physical means, I suppose. But by emotional, Itachi was the strongest. Your brother, Sasuke, only wanted to save you from the fate he saw as unavoidable for himself. He will be with his clan, not waiting for me, but I understand that," Madara looked back to Shikamaru, "And the strongest of all is Sasuke. He should have been hokage. But look what I've done.." Madara felt his life draining steadily, "At least, in some twisted way, I've given Naruto the power to right all the wrongs I've committed. I trust you with that task, Naruto. And you, Shikamaru," He shut his eyes, "You'll need to help him. He isn't the brightest."

Shikamaru was almost overcome with a sort of frozen panic as he watched this man, this sinister evil man, attempt to repent his sins in his dying moments. All Shikamaru could do was nod and console - to think, he was _consoling _this awful man - , "The life of Shinobi, it can be cold and unyielding sometimes, but my duty is to protect the ones I care about."

"Don't ever lose sight of that," Madara warned, as his last breath escaped his lips and his Sharingan and rinnegan shut for good.

Sasuke was moved to tears by the final stand of Madara. Sasuke had already come to these conclusions, ahead of Madara he had already broken down. But to see Madara, the relative he had no trust for, and what he assumed he had no love for, breakdown, was too much. Sasuke knew what he had to do to repent for his own wrong doings. Having Naruto do it would only be a larger crime that Sasuke could never fix. It was time.


	21. Chapter Twenty One:Death and Consequence

**Take this chapter as you may. If you chose to see these two boys romantically, or if you chose to see them as the strongest of friends, I'll leave it open just the way they do in the anime. I will say, this chapter made me get a little teary eyed when I was writing it. The story is almost at it's close, as well. A few more chapters. Review please :D**

-x-x-x-

Everyone was still affixiated with Madara when Sasuke turned his blade around. Shikamaru turned just in time to call out, "Sasuke!" before the blade pierced his pale skin. He showed no sign of pain at the self inflicted wound. Blood stained his clothes, black eyes welling up with tears as he removed the blade and threw his arms around a petrified Naruto.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto shook, wrapping his arms around Sasuke tightly, kneeling with him as Sasuke's legs gave out, "You… Sasuke…"

Sakura rushed over and looked at the wound, "I don't think I can…" She stared at Naruto, "Naruto, I don't know if this is-"

"Try," Naruto whispered, "Try!"

"Naruto, don't cry," Sasuke smiled, fingers finding his cheek, "Don't weep for me."

"How can I not, Sasuke? How do you expect me not to cry? My first bond… my best friend…"

Sakura looked up helplessly, "What do I do, Naruto? What can I do… Kakashi sensei-"

Kakashi crouched beside the nin. Shikamaru, Temari, and Kiba stayed a few feet behind, "Sasuke, I'm sorry I wasn't a better sensei."

"I'm sorry for disobeying," Sasuke's smile was unwavering, "It is not on your head if your student refuses to listen, right? And you got through to this idiot so…" He smiled and glanced at Naruto. Naruto wept harder.

"Damn Orochimaru," Kakashi muttered, "Damn him. I hope his corpse burns in hell."

"We've all made mistakes," Sasuke whispered, "His obsession led to his downfall, as my own led to mine. I can see it all so clearly now - Why is that? How is it that when I'm face with death, I finally see it - the meaning to life?"

Kakashi thought about it for a moment, "Because it takes loss to show us what is precious to us. Heroes can only shine in the darkest of nights."

Sasuke's lips creased, before he smiled again, nodding, "Of course," His smile wavered, "What I would give to tell my younger self what I can see so clearly now. How different would our lives have been…" He looked at Naruto once more. At the weeping, torn Naruto.

Kakashi did something so unlike him, that it stunned even his students. He knelt to the ground, touched Sasuke's cheek, and kissed his forehead, showing affection a Shinobi was supposed to never show. Still holding firm to Sasuke's jaw, he swore, "You are one of those heroes in the darkness, Sasuke, you better believe it."

"Believe it…" Sasuke's eyes trailed to Naruto, "Did you used to say that, all the time, Naruto? Better times, better times…"

Kakashi's hand loosened it's firm grip. He patted Sasuke's hair, ruffling it a bit like he would to annoy him when he was younger.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's eyes met the pink haired girl's for the first time. She was weeping just as profusely as Naruto. For the first time, Sasuke saw how much he meant to her. He had always known, somewhat, but he had never seen the despair he saw now. Even when she threatened to kill him, there was never a hint of pain. She had masked it so well up until now, "Don't cry either, Sakura.."

"Oh, Sasuke.." Sakura gripped his hand in hers, holding him tightly as she cried, "Why'd you have to go Sasuke? I begged you…"

"I should have listened," Sasuke whispered, "I should have done a lot of things. Like tell you how sorry I was."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She looked up to meet the raven's eyes.

"Sorry for ever hurting you, for not listening to you, for insulting you all those years… You were always a pain, Sakura, but you never gave up on me for all the wrongs I did to you. You were never the strongest, but that didn't stop you from standing up and fighting for what you believed in. You were never praised the way you should have been Sakura, always in the shadows of your teammates. I'm sorry my selfish desires halted your growth. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sakura shook her head fiercely, "Don't be sorry for stupid things," She sobbed once more, "Be sorry for doing something like this - stupid, stupid Sasuke! This… you're acting like Naruto…"

Naruto and Sasuke chuckled through their tears. Naruto's hand, his free hand, which wasn't already in Sasuke's grasp, found where Sakura's held Sasuke's. He wrapped his hand around hers to comfort her, show her he was there.

"Sakura, I can't apologize for something I am not saddened by. Don't you see?" Sasuke looked up at the sky, "My pain ends here today. My debts repaid and I'm free, free from the guilt, the hole I dug myself. There was never an exit beside this one - all other ways out would only cause more pain."

"I just can't understand why anyone could…"

"I thought having Naruto do it would show him he could overcome me," Sasuke bit his lip, "But I realized that he would never forgive himself the way I wished he would. I had to die letting him know I was happy - letting you all know I was happy. This is happiness for me. Being able to sit here with you two…"

Sakura wept harder, and after a moment, Kakashi stepped down beside her and patted her shoulder. When she only crumbled more, he lifted her up from under he arms and helped her to her feet, letting her cry into his chest as he pulled her away. Sasuke and Naruto needed their moment, alone.

"Sasuke-"

"Quiet, Naruto," Sasuke stared up at the sky, "Do you hear it?"

Naruto strained his ears, "Hear what?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head down into his chest, "My heartbeat."

Naruto's breath caught, listening as Sasuke's heart fought valiantly inside his chest to keep up a steady heart rate. At this point, he had probably lost so much blood, it was considerably difficult for it to continue beating, yet it beat, so strong and loudly in his chest, "My heartbeat Naruto… memorize the sound for me, okay?"

"Sasuke…"

"Memorize it."

Naruto's head still lay firmly to Sasuke's chest, a moment of silence passing between everyone. Shikamaru wanted to look away - this was a private moment - but couldn't keep his eyes off the two of them. Shikamaru felt his heart heave inside his chest, fall into his stomach, and crumble. He had never liked Uchiha, but he felt himself about to weep at this sight. He could feel the pain in his eyes, see the hurt and the longing and his life story come to him so clearly: All Sasuke ever wanted was a family; Someone to love him unconditionally, someone who cared.

Naruto whispered against Sasuke's chest, "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Did I ever tell you about my dreams?"

"To become hokage?"

"No, the one… the one about…" Naruto was trying to steady his voice, "You came back to Konoha. And for the first time, the world was right again. And-"

"Naruto-"

"No, I need to-" Naruto tried to calm himself, "The world was right again. We took the chuunin exams and passed - albeit, a few years later than we expected - and we were a team again, Sasuke. You, me, Sakura, Kakashi sensei… a team. Team 7. And, I never cried, never again. It was something I remember so distinctly from the dream. Because you were home, and because you were home, nothing could ever go wrong. The only thing that mattered was home. Our bond, when we were so close, could never be severed. And-" Naruto let out a sob, "H-Here we are… and I finally have you, but you're not coming home. You're never coming home, Sasuke. Our bond that I refused to let break all those years, through everything I never gave up, has been.. Has been cut right in front of my eyes, and I did nothing to stop it…"

"No, no, Naruto," Sasuke's fingers gripped Naruto's hair tightly, holding him firmly pressed to his chest, "Our bond - don't you see? - is much, much too strong to be severed by something so weak as death. A million deaths and our bond would still be strong. A million lives and we'd keep fighting to keep it alive. A million times I've tried to cut it - for your own good, never mine - and it would never, ever break. Don't you see? It's unbreakable, Naruto…"

Naruto sobbed harder against Sasuke's chest, "All I ever wanted was to get you back, why? Why can't I just have that? Why, the only thing I wanted was…"

"Calm down, Naruto," Sasuke urged, "You'll give yourself a heart attack and die before I can."

"Shut up," Naruto muttered, causing Sasuke to laugh a little, "You never understood how much you meant to me, did you?"

"Oh I knew," Sasuke patted Naruto's head, which stay firmly against his chest, "And I tried to hate you for it, because you were everything Itachi said not to be."

"Itachi…" Naruto sobbed, "He trusted me with saving you, and I failed…"

"No, Naruto, you didn't fail," Sasuke felt his heart break listening to him cry so violently, "You didn't fail. You saved me from becoming Madara, didn't you? You saved me from myself a long time ago."

Naruto pulled away so that he could stare into Sasuke's eyes, ignoring his blood stained blonde locks. He sucked in a hard breath and whispered, "Why did I waste so much time trying to fight you? When all I ever wanted to do was…"

"Because we were kids back then, Naruto," Sasuke's fingers brushed Naruto's cheek, "Obsessed with power and becoming strong and doing anything to get it. If I was any help to you figuring out that truth strength came in the power of friends, then I die happy."

"You're the whole reason I know that."

Sasuke cracked a smile, "Don't give me so much credit."

Silence fell between them again, eyes locked. Sasuke winced in pain; Instinctively, Naruto reached for his hands, holding them tightly in his own. Sasuke pulled the hands gently to his lips and kissed them, holding them there for a long time, tears dribbling down his cheeks and falling off his chin, eyes never even blinking, not wasting a precious second submerged in darkness anymore.

"Sasuke.." Naruto's voice was gone.

"Shh," Sasuke whispered, "There's no more words to say, Naruto."

"I love you," Naruto mouthed, voice long gone. Sasuke smiled through his profuse tears, "Sasuke Uchiha, I love you."

Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him again, rubbing his back with the hand he pulled free, "I know you do, Naruto, I know you do." With a small, sad smile he added, "That never needed to be said - that's why you don't have the voice now."

"The bond that can not be broken," Naruto whispered, "You'll be waiting for me, won't you? With Itachi an your family? My father too… I know you'll be there. If They don't outlive me, our whole team will be there, won't they?"

"Of course," Sasuke smiled, pressing his lips into Naruto's hair, "Goodbye, Naru."

"S-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke…" Naruto stammered, trying to mutter out something - anything - to get another minute with him. His ear still furrowed into Sasuke's chest, he sat there for a long time after Sasuke's grip on his hair had gone limp; Long after Sasuke's eyes had shut, long after Kakashi had told him that he was gone. Why? Because Naruto still heard his strong, valiant heartbeat etched in his mind. He'd memorized it.

"Naruto," Kakashi had the gentlest touch, "Many things in life are uncertain, but I swear on what life I have to live that you will meet him in the future once more, and in the next life again. I swear it to you, Naruto, I swear…" It was only Sakura who saw Kakashi begin to weep, the copy nin's emotionless demeanor giving way as he revealed all the pain he had sealed away, "I promise you, Naruto."

"Of course," Naruto's voice was calm, as his eyes met the tear stained cheeks of his sensei's with no fear, "They'll all be there, Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi pulled Naruto into his arms, but it was clear to Sakura, who sat near by, that it was Naruto who now comforted Kakashi. Sasuke was smiling somewhere, floating way above them. That made Sakura smile.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two : Looking Foward

**Hey guys, Happy Easter! Or, happy sunday if you don't celebrate. This story is almost at an end :( Trying to get some inspiration for a new ShikaTema story, so if you have an suggestions let me know :) I can't promise I'll write it, but I will try if it sounds like a good idea. Anyway, you know what I'm going to ask for... Reviews pleaseeeee! Come on now. The story is almost over. If you haven't given me one, give me one now? You've only got two/three more shots to after this. **

**Oh, and since I never do these... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, I'd give him to whoever reviews. And I'd resurrect Sasuke (oh wait, *I was the one who killed him, not Kishimoto..shit.) and... I'd hurry up with making sweet ShikaTema love happen. I mean, for all the filler episodes, they certainly have time for a relationship. xD**

Shikamaru was paralyzed by everything that had happened. To think, he was concerned Temari wouldn't be okay, when he had been so mentally out of it that he hadn't realized she had wrapped her hands around his arm and held him, a sign that she was there, if he needed it.

But he would be okay. He would be more than okay. He saw for the first time, that perhaps, death wasn't as dreadful as he had imagine. Sasuke had died with a smile. Madara had freed himself of his bounty. Ino had done what she felt was needed to protect her family - and she was going to visit Choji.

Watching Kakashi, someone he respected so much so, crumble in Naruto's arms was unnerving, but when he saw Naruto comfort him, everything made sense. Naruto hadn't fallen to pieces, even with Sasuke's death. Shikamaru was always surprised by his strength.

Kiba walked to stand beside Shikamaru, voice soft as he whispered, "I feel like I should be happy, but there's so much blood I just feel sick."

"You should be happy," Shikamaru nodded slowly, "The war is over. Those who died… they chose death, because they didn't fear it and they were protecting those close to them. If they are happy, we should be too."

Kiba nodded slowly, "I know, I know. I just wish I had someone to hold me together like you have."

Shikamaru smiled and glanced at Temari, who looked up at him with a warm gaze. He spoke to Kiba, "Soon, Kiba. If Neji doesn't kill you, you'll have someone to cuddle with you. I mean, who can resist cuddling with a dog?"

Kiba let out a low growl but there was no anger in it. He smiled, even. Sakura stood, looking from them, to Naruto and Kakashi, to the fallen friends that lay on the ground. There was a change in her; A certain sternness in her eyes as she walked and lifted Ino's sagged corpse and carried her beside Sasuke. Shikamaru all but watched as she proceeded to pull the kunais from Madara and drag his heavy body to lie on the other side, resting the three in the faint glow of the setting sun. She pulled a clean kunai from her pocket, and began to dig.

Kiba stepped forward to help first, using his claw like fingers to dig through the dirt, Akamaru at his side. Shikamaru took a bit longer to grasp what Sakura was doing. He hardly remembered Shino being there, so silent he was, but even he reached her side before Shikamaru did. When he realized she had taken the initiative to dig graves for the fallen, he stepped up and began to dig at himself. Temari followed.

Naruto and Kakashi took their last sniffles, smiled fondly at each other saying words with that smile that could never be conveyed with speech, and worked diligently to dig the holes. They were almost finished when they felt their hearts clench once more, "Where's Ino?"

Inoichi stood in front of them, the interrogation division a few feet behind their leader. Sakura tried to speak up, but Shikamaru stood for her, eyes apologetic as he said softly, "Inoichi, your daughter… She saved us all."

Inoichi seemed tempted to cry out, but he nodded solemnly, eyes showing all his hurt as he pleaded with Shikamaru silently to tell him he was kidding. Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. The war is over. Your daughter… besides being one of my closest friends, was one hell of a kunoichi. She ended this war. She died a hero."

Inoichi nodded and walked cautiously toward where the others had stopped digging. He stepped around them to stare at the vacant face of his beloved daughter. He saw the wounds in her stomach and her heart. He dropped to a knee and touched her cheek, "She used her mind transfer jutsu on him, did she?" He shook his head, "She was always brighter than she let on. I never told her enough how much I loved her…"

"She knew you did," Shikamaru was surprised to hear Sakura speak up, "You never had to worry about her. She took care of herself pretty well. By the time she grew up she saw everything and it's value."

Inoichi could only nod, as silent tears dribbled down his cheeks. He wiped them quickly, attempting not to cry in front of his squad. A Shinobi should never reveal such deep emotions, right? Shikamaru wanted to smile, _if only they had seen the ultimate defiance of that rule several minutes ago… _

With his rough hands, Inoichi turned and assisted the group in digging the graves. Shikamaru walked from the center of the field and rejoined them. Together, they dug it and lowered each body gingerly in. Ino was first, a final kiss from her father her send off. Madara was next, and finally, Sasuke. It took Naruto awhile to let go of his hand. Shikamaru almost wondered if Naruto would request to be buried with him. It was that thought that made him look at Sakura. He had subconsciously wondered why there was so much space between the graves, but he realized it now. Sasuke was in the middle, with enough room on the side for at least one, if not two graves to be put between where Ino and Madara laid on either side. It was because they would fill those graves, Sakura between Ino and Sasuke, Naruto on his other side, and possibly, Kakashi next to Naruto.

He wondered when Sakura had become so sure of herself. She was always the girl with the brains masked by a slow body, one who was so unsure that her actions never matched her mind. He wondered if that's what this had done for her, if it had given her the strength to stand on her own two feet and be sure of herself. Sasuke had praised her, after all. In a weird way, Shikamaru wondered if that was all she ever needed; Respect in the eyes of the one person she cared the world for.

The air was so quiet except for the movement of dirt that no one seemed to notice - or care - that every remaining division stood on the outskirts of the clearing. Kankuro stood in front of the Surprise Attack division, Mighty Guy in front of the third division, Lee a foot behind him. The first and second divisions stood side by side, Kitsuchi and Darui looking somber but leaderly. Ao and Shizune stared forlorn at the graves being dug. Gaara and his fourth division were directly behind where Temari and Shikamaru knelt, watching with pained eyes as the two dug holes for those close to them, and their biggest enemy. Despite winning the war, everyone was quiet, mourning for those lost, and respecting the death of even their enemies.

When they began to cover the graves, Sakura final shed a tear. A single tear; One tear to represent her sadness, her strength, and her determination. Shikamaru smiled. It was over. For all the blood shed, they had done it. He had done it. The lazy ass Shinobi had done the one thing he swore he'd do if his life depended on it : Protect. He had protected these ninja, their families, the innocent beings from all around the world from the menace known as Madara.

Konoha could finish finally it's rebuilding. Naruto could get around to being promoted to Chuunin now, so he might become the sixth hokage when Tsunade decided she had given up trying to brush the blonde off. Kakashi could go back to peacefully reading porn. Sakura could become the renounded med-nin everyone knew she was going to be. Kiba and Hinata's romance could finally blossom. Rock Lee could go back to spending all his time training with Guy, and soon enough, everything would be back to normal. Shikamaru could go visit Kurenai - god, how long had it been? He hoped she was doing well - and see his parents… he even missed them, that's how long it had been.

And most importantly, he could get on getting on with the girl of his dreams. He glanced down to see her looking back up on them. Not one to blush or turn away, her lips flicked up into a small smile that said, _Hey crybaby, I love you. _God, did he love her smile.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three : Love Has Begun

**AHH. THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T POST WHEN I TOLD IT TOO D: Sorry guys! Forgive me? **

A more formal funeral was held in the arena of Konoha, the allied forces the only ones requested to attend. The villages would then each have their own respective funerals for the Shinobi of their villages. Shikamaru stood behind Gaara with Temari, standing in the center of the arena with the other commanders and their subordinates. Killer Bee and Naruto also stood there. Tsunade was making a speech to the Shinobi at a moment, reminding them that war can be brutal, but that everyone fought their hardest and as a result the villages were once more safe.

Gaara was next to speak, but he took everyone - Especially Shikamaru - by surprise when he announced his second in command would have more to say to the crowd. All eyes fell on Shikamaru, who warily walked to the podium and faced the crowd. He hadn't been prepared to speak.

After a moment of thought, he spoke clearly, "War… It can be characterized as chaos, as violence, as never ending and fatal. You never imagine how horrific war is, no matter how hard you may try to prepare yourself. When my teacher Asuma died…" Shikamaru swallowed hard, "I put the blame squarely on my shoulders. We all know how it feels. 'If I was only a little faster…' 'Had I only tried a little harder…' 'If I was just stronger, it would have been alright'. Many of you are probably feeling it now, yourselves. But at the final clash, I saw something different. I watched as one of my best friends died to stop Madara. She died a hero, but I couldn't grasp it. What was the point? Why would she let herself die so easily? So willingly? But she explained."

He looked at Temari to remind him how to be strong as he spoke the words that caught in his throat, "She told me she was happy because she had done something meaningful. She had saved her friends, and she was going to see her loved one who had, like her, so valiantly perished to protect her. She died with a smile. Just like Uchiha, Sasuke. His death was his freedom, his righting of his wrongs. And while I could only imagine what pain Naruto went through in those moments, and how I so readily expected him to break, he didn't. He stood and managed to comfort those around them. Because death… It isn't an ending. It's not meant to be. We fear what is unknown, and for so long, I didn't know. But I know now. I've learned a lesson so many of my friends have already figured out, and what many of you will take years to learn. Death reminds us how precious life is. Those who died… they died fighting to protect something so precious to them, that it was more precious than their lives. Therefore, we need to smile. We need to live and carry on their legacies. We have to value that life they gave us, cherish and live it to the fullest. And when the time comes, face death with as much bravery as they did."

Shikamaru thought he would sob at any point during his brief, but powerful speech, but tears didn't fall. He walked back to Temari and found her hand quietly, looking at the crowd which appeared stunned into silence. There was no murmurs. No shuffling. Just the sound of the gentle blowing breeze.

At the end, when the army began to shuffle out, the ones in the center of the arena seemed to loiter around a little bit longer. Naruto stood close to Kakashi and Sakura, making their way over. Tsunade and Gaara were in conversation. Kiba and Shino leaped down from the stands to greet their friends. Temari gripped Shikamaru's palm, resting her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru smiled to himself.

"That was a really good speech," Naruto nodded, shuffling awkwardly, hand stuffed in his pockets, "It must have been hard to say."

"They needed to hear it, right? If I don't spread what Ino, and Choji, and even Madara and Sasuke wanted, then their deaths are meaningless."

Naruto nodded, looking at Sakura, who stood there with a polite, honest smile. She got what Shikamaru was saying. In the last few days he had been able to identify the change; Her mind had caught up with her body. She finally, _finally _understood the importance of life in entirety. She had given up her fear of death so long ago, but she hadn't finished fearing life until she realized how important it is.

Kakashi smiled at Shikamaru with his one eye, "You'd make a fine Hokage if that wasn't going to be Naruto's job," He gave a cheerful grin not unlike the copy-nin. Shikamaru laughed, Naruto nodded dutifully, as if to not only acknowledge it as a compliment but as the truth. But who was to doubt him? Anyone who had ever doubted Naruto had been proved wrong.

Slowly, Shikamaru heard Kurenai's slow steps behind him. He turned to grin at her, but found himself more surprised to find her, well,… not pregnant.

Instead, there was a tanned baby with Asuma's distinct nose and similar lips. It's lightly curled hair mirrored Kurenai's own, brilliant red eyes the most stand out feature that said it was Kurenai's.

"The baby! It came when I was away?" Shikamaru attempted to hide his glee but the second he touched the small child and it's delicate fingers curled around his pointer, he melted.

"A boy," She smiled, looking at Kakashi - who had walked up just as excitedly - knowingly.

"Oh, Asuma would have loved having a son," Shikamaru was wrapped up in the boy's almost… knowing, look it had, for such an infant, "What did you name him?"

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"No," Kurenai laughed, the confusion drawing a chuckle from Kakashi as well, "I named him Shikamaru."

"You…" Shikamaru stared down at the little boy, then back up to Kurenai, "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. Asuma would have wanted to, you know. He idolized you in a lot of ways, even if he was your sensei." She smiled kindly, "besides, who better to name my child after beside the resident genius? Though, I hope he's not so _lazy, _Shikamaru."

"I think I've broken out of that some," Shikamaru grinned, leaning into the triangle formed between the three a little, "I've actually got some huge plans coming up, if you know what I mean."

Kurenai beamed. She raised a brow, "You never mentioned her before, did you?"

Shikamaru, with a broad smile said, "It's been a secret between the two of us for awhile, you know?"

She blushed, smiling down at her baby boy in her arms. Kakashi gently touched the baby's downy hair, "He's stunning, Kurenai."

"Thank you," She nodded, "You know he was going to tell you, before.."

"I know," Kakashi nodded, "As if I didn't already know. That glimmer in his eye and bounce in his step was something even I couldn't copy," He grinned beneath his mask.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked softly, walking over.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to walk my brother's to their residence here, okay? I told them I'd probably spend my evening with them before rejoining you."

"What was Gaara's reaction?" Shikamaru inwardly groaned.

"He said something about if he 'didn't already know' your plans, he'd want to kill you or something. What plans he's talking about, I don't know."

Shikamaru glanced at Gaara, who made eye contact. A knowing smirk sat on the red head's lips. Shikamaru blushed and nodded, "I'll meet with you later then." Leave it to the Kazekage to know exactly what Shikamaru was going to do before he even did it. It would only make sense that while Shikamaru was a hundred moves ahead of everyone, the brother of the girl he loved was one hundred and one steps beyond.

She smiled and kissed him briefly, walking off to escort Kankuro and Gaara away. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Sai, who had appeared beside Sakura some time while Kakashi and Shikamaru were wrapped up in Shikamaru Jr.'s charm, approached the group. They collectively glanced up when they heard the heavy saunters of Tsunade trudge over to them. She removed her hat and bowed in respect to them, something which took all of them by surprise. She spoke softly, "This villages owes their lives to you all and Temari. We're eternally grateful for your help."

A silence fell between them, as the Shinobi and Kunoichi managed to take in the situation, to witness Tsunade, reining Hokage and one of the three legendary Sannin bow before them. When she straightened herself, she smiled warmly, "Kakashi, I can only offer my thanks since we already know your talent," She looked at the rest of the group, "All of you have achieved Jonin level as of this morning, in lew of your valiant efforts to protect Konoha."

"I was wondering when you were going to tell them," Kakashi cocked his head to the side, "Had you not promoted them, I would be worried you lost your head, Lady Tsunade."

"Well, you could have had the job, Kakashi," She teased, smile forming on her pleasant features, "It's very rare for a genin to become a Jonin, but I feel it's well overdue."

"Jonin?" Naruto stared, "HELL YES!" He cheered. Sakura found a sweat drop forming on her brow. After all these years, and Naruto still managed to have the brain of a ten year old… She smiled, _But that's exactly why we love him. _

Shikamaru bowed in respect as Tsunade left them to their selves. Kakashi put a hand in Naruto's blonde hair, and another on Sakura's shoulder, grinning with his eyes, "Jonin. I say we go out to celebrate!"

"How unlike you," Sakura mused, "But I'll take it. I haven't had a real meal in.. so, so long."

"Tell me about it!" Naruto pouted, "In that weird place you guys stuck me in, there was no good food. Seriously, I'd give my right arm for some ramen right now!"

Shikamaru laughed as he remembered his thoughts on Naruto, and bonds. He thought it fitting that him and ramen were on the same level of body-severance. He looked at Sai who seemed clingy to Sakura. Shikamaru had hardly ever heard the guy speak - much like Shino - but he seemed connected to her. With a small smile he asked, "Mind if I join?"

Kakashi laughed softly, "Of course, Sai. You are part of Team 7, right?" Sai's face lit up.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, silently exchanging some understand before Kiba spoke, "I'll meet up with you guys in a little bit. We, and especially me, want to go uh… check up on old friends…"

"You want to see your girlfriend, stop lying," Shikamaru laughed. Kiba turned a bright pink.

"Kiba…?" Kurenai, the nosy motherly type fit her well, "Are you… finally…?"

Kiba turned a deeper red, "You _knew?_"

"Of course," Kurenai smiled, "Hinata was never the brightest girls when it came to advances, but you were always rather obvious."

Kiba groaned, and Akamaru mimicked his embarrassment with a low whine. He straightened himself out well though, "Well, dog's out of the bag! Yeah, it's the first time I'm going to see her since we split before the war."

"Isn't the expression 'cat's out of-" Sakura began, before Akamaru's low growl cut her off. She smiled at Kiba in understanding.

"I suppose I'll join you in visiting her. I haven't seen her either." Kurenai nodded, "But, if it's not a burden, could we stop home first? I haven't fed Shikamaru all day."

Kiba laughed. Shikamaru blushed. Kurenai hadn't really thought how awkward some of the phrases could sound if she didn't specify, "I can feed myself, Kurenai," Shikamaru chuckled. She rolled her red eyes at him with a playful smile, "I'll actually spend the evening home if you don't mind," Shikamaru added.

"Oh..?" Sakura raised her eyes with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh is right, but more like _Oh, oh baby!" _Naruto exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him questioningly.

"Naruto, it's not nice to assume something so.. Boldly."

"Assume? It's hard to assume when they did it right in front of y-"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, eyes bulging. What happened to _not _telling everyone about that?

"Right, ha, sorry..?" Naruto turned pink.

"Shikamaru!" Kurenai hit him over the back of the head. She flushed at his strange gaze - Kurenai was simply not a violent woman, "…Asuma would have done that."

"Yeah, and then made some perverted joke.." Shikamaru flushed.

"You slept with her and didn't tell us?" Kiba raised a brow. That garnered a chuckle from even Kakashi.

Sakura covered her face in embarrassment, probably for Temari. Shikamaru groaned, "When was I supposed to tell you? And maybe there are certain _siblings _I didn't want to hear about that."

"Oh right, Gaara… you're a dead man, dude!" Kiba chuckled,

"Poor Naruto…" Kakashi frowned, "His virgin eyes have been burned."

"Who says I'm a-" Naruto began to pout.

Kakashi smiled cheerfully, "Oh, let's face it Naruto, all of Konoha would know if you weren't, you wouldn't keep your mouth shut! Plus, I'm your sensei, I know these things." He gave Naruto a meaningful look, and Naruto hushed.

"Well, this conversation has been sufficiently awkward," Shikamaru sighed, "When I marry her, will it still be this awkward?"

"Marriage talks already?" Sakura raised a brow.

"How about ready to propose already?" Naruto smiled, clapping his hands excitedly. Sakura was ready to scream out excitedly, when Kakashi caught her lips,

"Maybe Shikamaru doesn't want all of Konoha knowing _that. _If either of you two had any concept of 'surprise' or, for that matter, romantics, you'd-"

"Says perv Kakashi who spends all his time reading inappropriate novels," Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sakura seemed to mimic his childish actions.

Kakashi scratched his head with a cheerful smile, "Oh well, guess you're right! Nobody in my life, heh."

Shikamaru smirked. If Kakashi sincerely hoped they'd bite the bate, he'd be disappointed. Sakura and Naruto would never catch that remark. With a certain casual non-chalant attitude only Shikamaru could wear so well, he smiled, "Good for you, Kakashi."

And for a moment, the world felt totally right. Shikamaru smiled; _I could really get used to this. _


	24. Chapter Twenty Four : StarCrossed Loves

**One of my favorite chapters. I just love the balance between their in-cannon character, and at the same time, how each have clearly changed due tot he relationship, like how temari is the one to take in every aspect of Shikamaru while he immediately goes after what he wants. It's a little morsel of good amongst the kind eh writing I look back on, so, please, enjoy :D and review. I love it when you do that ^.~**

That evening, long after the rest of Konoha had fallen asleep, a dreamless Temari found herself drawn from her slumber. When she rolled over to watch her sleeping Shinobi she grew concerned to find instead a vacant spot, a human sized imprint suggesting he had vanished recently. She looked toward the window and let out the breath she had been holding; It was open. Shikamaru couldn't sleep if too many - or even just a few - things were going on around him. Something as faint and gentle as the breeze from an open window would keep his always alert mind churning for hours. She wondered if that led to lethargic behavior. Either way, she knew he didn't sleep with the window opened. He had gone somewhere, and Temari thought she had a clue.

Pulling on her proper attire, she left her fan at home and enjoyed walking without its weight on her shoulders. She headed to the outskirts of town, following the path she sensed was his. She assumed this was what Shikamaru talked about when he said he could sense chakra - and that each chakra felt unique. She wasn't that inept, but she sensed Shikamaru, and kept up her fixed path till she reached the rolling hills. Smiling, she wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru stargazing.

She waved when he gave her a lazy grin, sitting beside him and stretching out her legs. She reclined her head back to stare at the same stars Shikamaru saw. She asked casually, "A little far to just stargaze, hm?"

"Me and Choji used to come out here sometimes. I think even Ino joined us once or twice… Right, I remember when Ino came looking for me and Choji this one time, so we could train with Asuma, but we convinced her to let us sit for a few more minutes. Before I knew what happened, we had all dozed off and I woke up to Asuma sitting there. All he said was 'What a nice place to watch the clouds, huh, Shikamaru?'" Shikamaru laughed, "I caught him taking Kurenai here one day for a picnic. Of course, it was before they had said they were dating, but I never told. Not even Ino and Choji. It was funny how long we had tried to get them to come out with it, and once I knew, I never said anything."

Temari giggled, "Why not? That's like Team 7 seeing Kakashi without a mask on, it'd be like a valued treasure to you."

"Respect, I guess," Shikamaru shrugged, "I saw how happy they were. I think they were more afraid of what would happen if the Jonin knew, and I got that. I felt like I owed it to him."

"Because for all the thinking you do, you always think about others first. That's just one of the reasons I… love you."

Temari thought about the words on her tongue, how casually they tumbled out, almost clumsy and unassuming - two things Temari most certainly was _not. _She prided herself on her composure, grace, and accuracy, and here she was, on a hill in nice clothes getting grass stains, doing something as stupid as stargazing with a lazy ass who could care less if the stars were falling. She grinned timidly; _She loved every second of it._

For a long time, words evaded them both. There wasn't much to say - they both _knew _how they felt, how the other felt, how they wanted to spend their lives together. They weren't entirely sure on how to exactly make it 'work' yet, but that was a mundane detail that no matter how extreme, seemed so little when they were gazing up at the big bright stars that made everything feel kind of insignificant.

Teal eyes grazed from slender toes - he had long ago discarded his shoes - up toned calves to muscular thighs, stopping briefly at the sliver of skin laying where his shirt scrunched up and parted from his pants. Her gaze continued up lean arms and flat chest until she reached the one thing she loved most about Shikamaru, physically; it was not his abnormal, fruit-esque hair, nor his thin but plush lips, or his fine jaw line that was growing sharper by the day, as he achieved manhood. It was instead his eyes: His eyes told his story so readily, if he knew you well enough to trust you, or if he guard was down.

It had been up when she first met him, but after his first mission as a leader, the mission that went so very, very, wrong, when she sat across from him, waiting for news - any kind of news - she saw it. At first, she had been too wrapped up in her self-preservation defense mechanics to observe it, but when he began to cry, she did the only thing she knew how to at the time: She called him a crybaby, is what she did. She was confused, intrigued, concerned - her brain was a radio turned between stations, jumbled words pouring through static, but never forming coherent thoughts. She, witty, strong, tempered Temari was left… speechless.

And it wouldn't be the last time. What she had seen in those eyes that day, they never left her. She couldn't understand the mixed butterfly feelings in her stomach - why she both wanted to smile and vomit at the same time. But as confused as she felt, when she met those eyes - for all the confusion they caused to begin with - they provided a distraction. When locked in a gaze with him - and she'd admit in private she stared for much too long - she couldn't think of anything but that moment. He could out maneuver her because she wasn't even playing. She gave up the moment she saw those eyes, those dark, piercing, midnight eyes. They were two knives she willingly stabbed into her chest - and both were headed straight for her heart.

When he walked her to town that first time, she didn't know what it meant, she accepted it for what he said: He was assigned to take her to the gates, of course. It wasn't until she had a chance meeting with Sakura that she found out - no matter what mission, if Shikamaru woke up early, it was a miracle. And that was the first time she thought that maybe, just maybe, she might not be hopelessly pursuing a lazy ass crybaby.

Not that it would have mattered, every time she looked into his eyes.

Shikamaru felt her gaze and restrained a grin. It was warm, and when he felt those eyes flick over him, it sent shivers down his spine in a way that reminded him he was alive. When he had been so consumed with deat,h revenge, and pain, he had forgotten the most important thing: living.

He remembered that first match against Temari. She had made him _think _and that wasn't something Shikamaru had to consciously do a lot. She was the first woman who showed some temerity and agility - she was cunning, with not only a devilish glint in her eyes, but the merit to back it all up. She had _wanted _to fight, for the fun of it. Of course, his first thought was _troublesome. _Or maybe it was _fighting girls, what a drag… _He grinned a little; She was troublesome, but it was pursual, wanting, and lust that made her a drag - she was not a girl to be wooed. She was a girl to be taken by a man who could take her - and Shikamaru was never sure if he could be the one. She had sworn off love at one point to him, and had made it clear that ninja, Kunoichi and Shinobi alike, were meant to be expressionless.

And then, she smiled.

God, did he love her smile. He felt the gaze lift from him and he shot one right back at her, scanning over everything quickly until his obsidian orbs found her face: There was no doubt that the girl was beautiful, even if untraditionally so. Her teal eyes were literally blank just as she intended them to be, though to Shikamaru, they never seemed dead. Her soft cheeks and golden skin often concealed her blush, though, she wasn't entirely immune. When he really embarrassed her, they turn a light shade of pink, just enough to compliment her eyes and make her look like the delicate desert rose she was.

She wasn't so much smiling now, but he remembered so clearly the first time he saw her ear to ear grin: She had been teasing him, obviously, but his responses had made her grin so wide, and she let him in in a way that seemed clear she had never let anyone else in. He didn't fail to notice that she hardly smiled at anyone else, and it was that fact that made him love it all the much more: As much as it was Temari's smile, it was his. Shikamaru's smile, because only he could make her grin so wildly, so freely. He took pleasure in making her days a little brighter, and before he knew it, he had fallen hopelessly for the Suna Kunoichi - sister to the Kazekage, with a temper to match her grandiose status. He fell for the most troublesome woman on the planet - _and he never felt more whole._

Shikamaru smiled, "Isn't it kind of funny that we're on the hill? Just like Asuma and Kurenai… just as happy."

"But we've already faced impossible odds and won. So I know you won't leave me anytime soon," Temari's eyes never dimmed, never even considered the possibility that she wouldn't grow old with him. He nodded and laid back, much more sure now: When Temari said something so sternly, she believed it with all her heart - and he knew from experience how large that heart could be.

Shikamaru smiled up at her warmly, "All thanks to you."

"Hm?"

"Why I'm here."

"How do you figure?" Her gaze met his, curious expression on her features. As brilliant as he was, he could be quite vague.

"Because I was bleeding out but you stitched up the wound."

Temari smiled bashfully; He wasn't talking about his wound, or at least not one of the physical kind. She thought of Gaara, his childhood wisdom and earnestness seeping into her bones. She looked at Shikamaru warmly - He was talking about his heart.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five : Paradox Salvation

It was hard to let go the next morning, to travel with her brothers back to Suna. If he hadn't had some.. _business _to attend to, Shikamaru would have accompanied her. He was surprised Kankuro gave him such a warm smile which said 'I always wanted a brother - well, one that wasn't completely terrifying' and a pat on the back. Gaara was distant, but did manage a handshake before he departed, "You're still the best commander I've ever had. And for what it's worth, I give you my blessing."

"Thank god," Shikamaru let out a breath, "Kazekage and brother approval in one shot? How… _not _troublesome."

Gaara smiled; Something so uncharacteristic for him. And then they were gone, leaving Shikamaru a week until they returned - upon his request - to 'visit'. He had a lot to do, that's for sure.

First off was checking by Kurenai and - how weird did this sound? - baby Shikamaru. He entered her apartment, dropping off some groceries and a new hat for the little one. Kurenai strolled in from her bedroom, surprised to see Shikamaru in her kitchen. She jumped, but gave a fond smile, "You didn't have to-"

"I never have to," Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her common phrase, "But I _want _to."

"I know," She smiled, walking to the counter and picking up the blue knit cap. Playing with it, she glanced at him with affection, "He'll need this soon, when it gets chilly."

"I know," Shikamaru nodded, "I'll be here, Kurenai, if that's what you're getting to."

She bit her lip as a smile fought it's way onto her features, "Of course you know what I'm thinking," With a small laugh she added, "She'll move here?"

"I haven't discussed it with her yet, but," Shikamaru glanced out at the city, "Her friends are in this village as well. We'd visit Suna a lot, I'm sure of it, but, I'm positive we'll stay here. She understands how much I have here… I have a baby to raise after all."

Kurenai swatted at him with a gentle palm, "Focus on having your own babies in the future. I'll take care of mine."

"I'll be married and still dropping your groceries off just in case you're busy," Shikamaru laughed.

"What, do you think I'm _Anko_?" She laughed with him, "Have you gone shopping yet, for..?"

Shikamaru blushed, "That was another reason I stopped by here. I wanted to know if you would… accompany me."

Kurenai looked at him curiously, "it's not strange for a guy to seek approval from a girl on this - though, Asuma asked Kakashi, so… - but, shouldn't it be Yoshin-"

"My mother can be a bit… much," Shikamaru scratched his head and smiled weakly, "I would have gone to Asuma, but I consider you just as close to me now."

Kurenai's fingers grazed the soft material of the baby hat again, "I would love to go with you. Just let me get my things and fix up the baby."

Shikamaru nodded, and Kurenai left the room to tend to what she needed to before they left. Shikamaru couldn't help but find himself strolling, glancing at the picture frames she had on the table by the window. There was her with her team, Hinata bashfully contemplating with her fingers pressed together, Kiba with an expressive 'yeah!' face, and Shino, dark glasses concealing everything about him. There was another less formal shot of them celebrating Hinata's birthday with a small gathering of their own. Shikamaru smiled fondly as he remembered Kiba fretting over what to get her for weeks. Eventually, he whimped out, and settled on giving her a fang necklace. She always wore it beneath that forehead protector of hers.

The next few shots were hard to look at, Kurenai and Asuma together. The newest picture was of baby Shikamaru, but he was surprised to find another image behind that one. Team Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, in their picture they took after becoming genin. It was the hardest image to look at; To think he was the _only _one left, it made him want to cry. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Kurenai, "If Asuma thought you were special, I took value in that," She smiled weakly, baby Shikamaru strapped to her chest, "As much as you vowed to take care of me and my child, I vow to take care of you."

"I understand," Shikamaru nodded, "And I thank you for that."

They walked together into town, stopping at the jewelry store. Every ring they picked out seemed to have something that soured Shikamaru's attitude. Kurenai asked calmly, "What's your budget?"

"Price isn't a problem."

"But it always is-"

"I've never been much of a spender. All those years living under my parent's roof and the most money I ever spent was on food for Choji. Trust me, anything in this store could be mine, if I could just-"

There it was. Simple, yet complex. Modern, yet classy. Beautiful, yet still modest. Temari.

Kurenai peered over his shoulder at what he gawked at. With a small smile she sighed, "Didn't even need me, Shikamaru. It's beautiful."

And it was. A classic princess cut diamond was the only diamond on the ring, though it was rather large in a stand out, marvelous kind of way. But instead of the classic, silver band, the band was twisted into a rope like design. It was modest in all the right ways, but truly beautiful when you saw it. It was Temari in every way you looked at it.

"How much?" Shikamaru asked the elderly store keeper. Price hadn't been a problem, but even he was surprised at the price of the ring. Kurenai was surprised he could afford it, but as Shikamaru got ready to sign over the cash, he wondered if it would be better spent on a wedding of her dreams. He shook his head and thought himself foolish; After seeing this ring, there would never be another ring that would sit on her hand.

"Your name, please?" She asked as she filled out the payment form.

"Nara, Shikamaru," Shikamaru stated slowly, hands reaching for his wallet. He looked up when he heard the pen hit the floor. The old lady stared at him for a moment in time, before hastily retrieving the ring from the case and handing it to Shikamaru,

"Take it." She insisted.

"What?" Shikamaru looked to Kurenai for help, confused,

"You saved my grand daughter's life," She continued, "During some surprise attack on the fourth division, your precision sent a kunai right through her attacker's throat…" Shikamaru remembered that moment instantly. The girl he ran into when he was trying to escape with Temari. What were the chances? "I insist you take it. Please, it's no issue."

"I couldn't possibly accept such a large valued gift, please, I-"

"It is nothing compared to my granddaughter's life. She's told me more than just that about you, how as the second in command you would so willing throw yourself in front of any man. You're a Shinobi this village needs. Your family should be proud. Now…" She shut the velvet box and once more slid it across the table to Shikamaru, "Start your own family. The girl who has you surely is a lucky one."

Shikamaru stared at the box, then at the old woman who kindly smiled at him, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. He smiled and took the box, bowing to her, "You give me too much credit."

Walking from the store, Shikamaru's hand shook, holding the precious ring. Kurenai stared at him for awhile, "Maybe now you see it, Shikamaru."

"What?"

"We both use the excuse of Asuma to ease our friendship, but you know I deeply care for you on my own accord. Your vows… your promises, you say them with the intent to carry them out as if your life depended on it. You affect many lives on a deep level, Shikamaru."

It was as if she knew what had been eating him all those years


	26. Chapter Twenty Six:Suna's Princess Jewel

**AH. MY BAD! I'm usually much more careful. I'm sorry . Here's the real chapter. Thanks for letting me know. **

Shikamaru hardly slept any that night. He had gone out with Kiba, Naruto, and Shino, having one last 'boys' night, he guessed. They had a bit too much Sake - he wondered how they ever convinced the bar tender they were twenty one - and Shikamaru had stumbled in a bit past the accepted time, even if he was a mature adult. His father was reading something, glancing up to see his son stumble through the door. Shikamaru had groaned at his stupidity, and reminded himself that he should never have sake again, because he was much too stupid when incoherent.

But his father wasn't mad. He cracked a smile, "Have fun?"

Shikamaru stared at him for awhile, prompting his father to ask, "You look like you expect me to hit you or something. I'm not your mom, you know," With a smile he stood, placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, and assisted him up the stairs to his room.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

Shikaku sighed, looking at something distant, "You're a man now, son. War has… changed you. In a good way… That speech was something else, something really.. Indescribable. I've said some things in the past… You truly are a great ninja, for the flaws you keep. And that girl… You fall hard for the hard to get ones, just like your old man, huh?"

There was more, but Shikaku wasn't sure it needed to be said. Chances were Shikamaru might forget everything discussed tonight the second his head hit the pillows, so he didn't want to elaborate. It was the speech that had changed his outlook on his son, but he had heard things, good things, about his son. He was a war hero, with nin from all major nations revering his dedication to his fellow ninja. Inoichi had returned to the village looking a lot older than he was and Shikaku knew immediately, but when he saw him, he smiled just bright enough to be genuine, even in sadness, "Your son is just like you, Shikaku, down to the troubling women and all." And that speech… Shikaku, for all his wit and experience, couldn't have said it better. And, that look on his face! Shikaku withheld a laugh - it was clear only to him that it was entirely improvised. Leave it to a man like Gaara to drop that on Shikamaru, and leave it to Shikamaru to pull out something from so deep inside of himself for the Shinobi of the stadium.

Drawn back from his thoughts, perhaps it was the alcohol, but Shikamaru grinned a real grin for the first time with his father, "She wasn't so hard to convince when I had her under my control…"

"The old shadow technique to hook her, huh?" Shikaku's laugh lowered, "That's how I got your mom, you know. How funny it is that history repeats itself.." He looked at his son once more, "You carry a lot on your shoulders, Shikamaru. Just know that no matter what I might say… I'm proud of you."

He had left Shikamaru alone in his room after that.

And when Shikamaru woke up the next morning, pounding headache and stumbling feet as he sauntered into the kitchen, his father only smiled knowingly and said, "Orange juice helps."

His mother questioned what they were talking about, they simultaneously replied, "Nothing." and enjoyed the small secret shared between them. Yoshino cooked up a mean breakfast and insisted Shikamaru sit for it, claiming he hadn't spent much time at home. After he asked to be excused for the fifth time and he could no longer keep his hands from shaking, she asked, "What's got into you?"

"Look, the sand siblings should be here soon and I really need to clean myself up-"

"Since when do the sand siblings interest you? I know you're friendly, and you served with them, but-"

"Jeeze, you're blind as a bat sometimes, Yoshino," Shikaku laughed, sipping at his coffee gingerly. The newspaper was yanked from his hands violently,

"What's that supposed to mean?" She rolled it up, prepared to hit him.

"Ask him what's in his pocket," Shikaku smirked deviously, "I bet the kid hasn't taken it out of there since he bought it."

Shikamaru paled. How does he know? His paled complextion only worsened the deep blushing that followed, turning him red as a tomato. Thanks, Dad. Yoshino questioned him, "What do you have in there?"

"Now, Mom, don't get all worked up-" Shikamaru, for all his brains, was a little frazzled, and didn't have the time to think of how to best propose it to her-

"Shikamaru." it was a low, warning tone she used. Shikamaru fumbled with the velvet in his pocket,

"Please be careful with it-"

When he opened the velvet box, his mother's breath caught. His father's brows raised and he looked over to Shikamaru, "Boy do you know how to treat a girl, Shikamaru." His grin returned, and just as soon as he seemed interested, he picked up his coffee and the newspaper Yoshino had dropped in surprise, and resumed reading.

"A… oh my… That's…" She swallowed the lump, "SHIKAMARU, YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR OWN MOTHER YOU WERE GOING TO-"

"Maybe he figured you'd freak out and hold him up from getting ready, like you are," Shikaku glanced at Shikamaru and winked, "Let the boy go get ready. It's going to be a big day… with most likely a long night."

"Shikaku!"

"What? I'm just speaking from experience-" His hands reclined back behind his head with a knowing smirk. He took her violent smack to the back of the head with a grin, "Go, son. I'll take care of your mother."

Shikamaru hurried upstairs and got ready. He didn't think, for all the rushing he did, it would take so long. He was shaking rather violently, and his mind was processing all the possible situations in his head. It was complicated because he wasn't even on the map anymore: Doing something so trivial as proposing to a woman like Temari wasn't a right move. It made no logical sense, had no definite reasoning, and yet he was doing it. He was doing it because just like that, love was so irrational and unprecedented. There was no reason for it and yet, everything just screamed it meant to be. In the same moment he could ask, "Why would I ever get involved with a bossy, troublesome Kunoichi with two killer brothers?" he could respond, "Because." Because what? Was there a what? Did it matter? Would he ever known what that what was, if there was one? He was a genius, but loving her always left him more unanswerable questions. When he did mention to find the answer to one, ten more arose.

By the time he had come back downstairs to leave, he found his parents standing by the window of the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other's waists, deep in conversation. Their foreheads gently brushed, the closeness between them something Shikamaru had never seen. From this angle he could see his mother's eyes, the softness so prevalent and almost startling to him. He smiled.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven : Unbreakable

He put on his best apathetic demeanor when Temari and her brother's arrived. She smiled when she saw him, kissing him briefly, as it was awkward to do so in front of her brothers. She hooked arms with him and walked with him into town, "Did I miss anything important?" She asked quietly.

"You weren't gone _that _long," Shikamaru teased, "Not like someone got engaged while you were gone."

"Of course not," She laughed, smile on her lips, "I was just asking."

They strolled into town, calm, steady steps doing nothing to ease Shikamaru's heavy erratic heart which pounded into his ears, "Everyone has missed you. They wanted to catch dinner together, if you don't mind."

"Not in the least," Temari smiled, "As long as we get alone time later. I'll only be here for a short time."

"Oh, you'll get plenty of alone time later," Kankuro chuckled. Shikamaru blushed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru smiled down at her with a sort of tenderness she hadn't seen in him. She knew he was lying, but the gaze was so inviting, she was willing to go along for now.

They got a large booth in the back of the old barbeque shop. Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai were already there. Shikamaru questioned where Kakashi was, but just as he was about to ask, the copy nin appeared, laughing, "Ha, sorry about that! You know how it is, lost on the path of life…"

"In other words, he lost track of time reading the pervy novels of his," Naruto teased, Kurenai scooted in to allow Kakashi to sit on the end. Shikamaru and Temari sat at the back center, with her siblings on her side and Naruto sitting directly to Shikamaru's right, the others falling somewhere between him and Kurenai. Shikamaru wondered if it was obvious his palms were sweating. Or if people could hear the loud thumping sound caused by his - "Heart."

Naruto nudged Shikamaru when he took too long to answer the waitress in front of them. He looked at her apologetically and smiled timidly, "Excuse me?"

"Today's special is heart," She glanced him over, "Or is there something else I can get you?"

"Just the ribs," He nodded, setting down his menu. _Yeah, someone's going to be putting their heart on the table._ He noticed now that all of his friends glanced between him and Temari and giggled some. Kankuro had a grin on his lips that could only be described as suggestive, and Gaara seemed rather… apathetic. But, didn't Gaara always appear that way? Shikamaru even caught Kurenai give a girlish giggle when discussing the others with Kakashi. Temari kissed Shikamaru's cheek and whispered, "aren't your friends giggly today? What aren't they telling us?"

He let out a sigh of relief, and shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe there's a surprise or something they don't want y- us to know about."

"Wonder what it is," Temari sighed, "If Naruto planned it, it'll be… crazy."

_Not crazier than proposing to your girlfriend of… oh, you know, less than a month._

Shikamaru smiled - that really is something Naruto would do. Yet… here he was, doing it. He grinned at Temari, hair in her perfect four ponytails, teal eyes flicking about curiously, though, they maintained a rigidity about them that was signature Temari. One hand was entangled with hers, the other resting at his side. It wasn't his favorite part of her, but her hands really did explain Temari so well: They were rough around the edges, but soft and smooth at the core. Her nails were spotless but trimmed short as if holding back, and her fingers stretched and squeezed at his own digits constantly, as if striving constantly to make her mark, fighting with the world even when loving so tenderly. His free hand rubbed the velvet in his pocket.

They ate and deliberated ordering dessert. Most of them looked to Shikamaru for an answer, wondering if they should, or if Shikamaru just wanted to give it over. But Shikamaru was getting unnerved, and muttered something about having a sweet tooth. Kakashi had given him a worried look, pulled down his mask - Shikamaru was only stunned at this action several minutes later - and mouthed, "You know she'll say yes. Don't worry."

It was as if nobody even caught the moment either. No one but Shikamaru saw him mask less. It was weird… Kakashi, as odd as this sounded for Shikamaru to say, was a good looking man beneath the mask. There was no reason for him to wear it. Still, Shikamaru took that moment as an ultimate act of trust. How many people had seen it? Very, very few.

As they finished up their desserts, and stood, beginning to step from the booth, Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Everyone, I'd like your attention."

Temari looked at him bewildered. He gave her a smile that said, _Don't worry about it, _before he turned back to the group, "First, I'd like to make a toast, to the past," He held up his glass, "For the good and the bad memories, and all the people we wish could be here with us tonight." Everyone raised their glasses solemnly, and waited anxiously for Shikamaru to continue, "But more importantly, you all know why we're here this evening. I want to make a toast to my.. beautiful desert rose Temari." He ignored the snort from Kankuro, but Temari sure didn't - he received a hard swat to the chest,

"I'm not the most expressive guy - and I think I speak for a lot of people when I say I can be one hell of a drag - but, you must know the effect you have on me. You've changed my outlook on the world, and while I was broken, you protected me so I could grown and heal with your assistance. You front with sand paper skin and hardened teal eyes, but you couldn't be more different; Delicate and beautiful like a rose, you're my everything, Temari."

She smiled at him affectionately, "I love you, but you know that wasn't necessary…"

"No, it was," Shikamaru felt his chest constrict, "Because Temari, I already made this vow to you, but I want to make it official. Wind Mistress, Lady Temari from Suna," He fell to a knee and pulled out the black velvet box, "I want you to be mine. Forever."

Temari's jaw hit the floor with his knee. She stared at him frozen. She tried to speak for the longest time, but words evaded her. She wanted to curse under her breath, _this is what you do to me, you lazy ass! Knock my breath clear out of me! _She saw his worried face and found the courage to finally squeak out, "Yes" a strange, high pitched nose that Kankuro cracked a few jokes at. But she didn't care. She threw her arms around Shikamaru's neck before he even got the ring on her. He slipped it on as she pulled away, staring into her brilliant teal eyes the entire time. He had never seen a more expressive, jubilant face on Temari before.

Sakura was squealing more than Temari was, and Hinata, under Kiba's arms, blushed with her own excitement. Kiba had a proud grin on his face, Naruto as giddy as the girls. Always mysterious Shino even managed a small grin. Sai smiled in delight, seeing so much emotion.

Kurenai clutched baby Shikamaru to her chest and kissed his hair. It took Shikamaru a moment to realize she was actually crying some. Kakashi patted her shoulder and smiled at Shikamaru to let him know they were tears of joy, rather than sadness. Kankuro and Gaara shared similar, small grins - which was more than what most people ever got out of them, especially Gaara.

Temari, after she calmed down, clutched Shikamaru's pineapple locks in her thin, strong hands, holding him to her tightly. She gasped in his ear, "God damn it, Shikamaru, making me like this in public.." She pressed her lips to his neck gently, "I will say this once before I come to my senses: I don't deserve you."

Shikamaru pulled her close, "Then we're equally undeserving," He whispered, "Because never in a million years am I worth your time, never mind your love."

Time slowed and altered in weird ways over the next several hours. Shikamaru hardly remembered parting with their friends, or walking the long way to the hill, yet he found himself there with her as the sun met land, a brilliant fire scorched sky their backdrop. He couldn't remember… Yet he hadn't forgotten how not once had he let her go. All these hours later, her fingers were intertwined in his hair still. She sat in his lap, chest still pressed to his, every piece of space removed between them. Shikamaru's fingers still clutched her back, keeping her there. He hardly realized she was crying, but at the same time, knew she had been doing so for several hours. He was the same; Though it took him tasting his own salty tears to realize he had been.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" She stammered, clutching his hair tighter, till it hurt.

Shikamaru didn't complain, "Yes?"

"I've never cried before."

"Never?"

She shook her head weakly, before sobbing out again, "It kind of hurts, after awhile."

Shikamaru smiled through his own tears, "But you can't stop, can you?" He turned to whisper more closely to her ear, "There might be something wrong with us."

She half laughed, half choked through tears. She shook gently in his arms, "W-We already knew there was something w-wrong with you… No one is that lazy…"

It was Shikamaru's turn to laugh, cradling his bride-to-be in his arms, "And no Kunoichi could be that bossy…"

"Yet I melt in an instant," She whispered, "You've turned me into butter, Shikamaru. Is that what you want, a bride… made of butter?"

Shikamaru laughed softly, "I think all the crying has you a little light headed."

"Just know this to be true," She buried her tear stained cheeks in Shikamaru's shoulder, "It's completely irrational of me to marry you, but I've loved you for much longer than I chose to admit. And I'll love you much longer than I can measure."

Shikamaru pulled her away from him to stare into the dark teal orbs, "Irrational, rational, up, down, black, or white. It doesn't matter; I have you."

Her eyes watered again and she smiled, before burying her head back in his shoulder.

Kankuro and Shikaku were right; It would be a very long night, just not for what they thought. No; Temari and Shikamaru's relationship had reached a new level tonight, one beyond physical and emotional needs. They had established a bond so strong not a thousand deaths could break it. Not a thousand storms could wear it down. Not a thousand years could age it.

Their bond was unbreakable.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight : Love and War

"How do I look?" Shikamaru asked.

"Like a million bucks!" Naruto argued for the fifteenth time, "What about me, huh? How do _I _look? I can't believe you made me do this!"

"You told me you'd do anything to be in the wedding party," Shikamaru's brows creased, "Even if the best man position was taken by Gaara, you agreed you'd be my maid of honor."

Naruto's lips stuck out in a pout as he looked at his - very sexy - girlish figure in the mirror. His long blond hair had been curled and pinned up for the occasion. How the hell Shikamaru talked him into this, he wasn't sure. He hadn't even used this jutsu since he was a kid, yet here he was… actually dressed, done up, and looking like a girl. He groaned and flushed pink when Kiba smacked his ass playfully,

"Lookin' good Naruto," He teased, "Hey, you could really pick up a nice dude here if you wanted to-"

Naruto hit him. Kiba smirked. Shikamaru sighed and turned to Kakashi, who stood by the door, looking sharp in his tuxedo, casually reading one of his favorite novels. Shikamaru walked over to him, "Honestly, do I look okay?"

Kakashi put away his book and smiled, "You look fine Shikamaru. And, might I say, Temari looks flawless."

Shikamaru smiled, "I'm sure she does; She always looks like that to me."

"I never thought she would wear a dress," Kankuro mused, "But Kakashi's right, she looks darn good for resenting every moment in it."

Shikamaru frowned, "Does she hate it? She didn't have tow ear one, if it made her more comfortable-"

"She loves it," Gaara spoke up, "She says it's too form fitting and girly for her," He laughed softly, "But she's laughing in her eyes. She's thrown all our Shinobi training out the window, acting like an excited school girl."

"If I play even a small role in that happiness, then I'm satisfied," Shikamaru smiled, "I suppose we should get ready to go out there, huh?"

"If the girls are ready," Kakashi cracked open the door, "I guess I can go check."

Shikamaru nodded in thanks. Kakashi had become like a close friend to Shikamaru in the last several months, their fates intertwined when they fought Madara together. Everyone who was there had become tightly knitted together - with the addition of Sai, Kurenai, Hinata, Gaara and Kankuro - sharing something no one else understood. The boys made up his wedding party; Gaara, his commander, trusted friend, and Temari's brother being the best man. Shikamaru's closest friend - beyond Choji and Ino - had been Naruto, and to settle a dispute that could come up - and the fact that Temari had few female friends - they had agreed to make Naruto the maid of honor.

The wedding had attracted both Suna's and Konoha's attention. Tsunade had seemed tentative and surprised by the idea, something like this so unheard of, since the nations had such little interaction usually. But with the news that the right and left hand commanders to Gaara - from Konoha and Suna, respectively - had gotten engaged, the change was enormous. Couples came out, engaged, married, had children, from different villages. I think all the Kage were worried about this, but it had only strengthened the tie between the nations. War seemed distant if not eliminated between the nations. This last _war _had brought more _love _than anyone would have guessed.

As they filed out and Shikamaru planned his walk down the isle ahead of everyone else, he found himself gently grabbed by Kurenai, who looked beautiful in her bride's maid gown. She smiled and held out a pocket watch to him, "Asuma was never one to hold onto the past, but this was his great grandfather's watch. He mentioned giving it to you if he didn't have children any time soon."

"But he had a son," Shikamaru argued, "You're giving this to the wrong Shikamaru."

"You were his son, Shikamaru," Kurenai smiled, "He didn't flinch over the watch when I told him I was pregnant - he had plans to give it to you for your eighteenth birthday, but I doubt he could foresee you marrying so young."

It had taken Shikamaru a moment to remember he was only seventeen. He hardly felt it; Not in a bad way, but in the sense that at seventeen, boys of prior generations still chased skirts so long and still felt the need to be rebellious and crass. Most of them would think he was nuts for marrying so young. Hell, he probably would have been one of those kids - the same for his friends - if it hadn't been for war. But this _war, _for all it's hate, brought him _love_.

He placed the watch in his pocket and smiled at Kurenai, kissing her cheek gently, "I'm glad to have you there for me, Kurenai."

"I always will be," She smiled, hugging him, "Now, I've got to get in line and you better get up at the alter before they start without you!"

Shikamaru agreed that this was wise advice, and hurried for the doors. He was interrupted one more time, by a firm hand and a gentle pat.

"You look good, son," Shikaku patted his shoulder, "Real good."

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks, dad."

He no longer worried if he looked okay.

Standing at the alter, it was as if time slowed, watching all the party make their way down the isle. Shino and Sakura walked together, followed by Kiba and Hinata, Kakashi and Kurenai, and finally - probably the most important yet awkward pair - Gaara and Naruto made their way down. A few giggles escaped friends and family. Iruka can be heard muttering, "So that jutsu came in handy after all…" in the crowd.

And then there was only two left. Kankuro, who would walk the ninja bride herself, Temari, down the isle.

When the doors opened, Shikamaru had to suck up all his feelings to prevent him from crying. She really did look stunning. Her hair wasn't in it's usual qua-pony figuration, but pulled back into a half up, half down do. She shined in her dress, radiating the happiness she felt as she walked toward the man she intended to spend the rest of her life with.

Kankuro handed her off to Shikamaru, and the crowd awed when Shikamaru used his thumb to wipe a stray tear from Temari's cheek. She blushed and smiled.

When they slipped the ring on one another's hands it took them longer than expected because neither could stop shaking. When they finally kissed, it was like time froze. Shikamaru wanted it to, because in that moment, nothing was wrong. There was no pain. No death. No past, no future. Just happiness, love, and her lips on his.

They said that it was their marriage which spurred the villages to co intervene under one large body to therefore prevent war from ever breaking out amongst them again. It never did; A full scale fifth Shinobi war hadn't broken out for generations after it.

But on a more introspective level, Shikamaru and Temari's relationship had an even greater impact on their own lives and the lives of those around them. They had three children. Asuma, Gaaruto, Kiboro, all boys, to both of their pleasure. Shikamaru's life planned out pretty much as he had planned; They lived in a nice house a good distance away from his parents but not too far, with his friends - who married over the next several years besides Naruto and Kurenai - living in the homes close to them. Naruto went on to be Hokage, to no one's surprise. Shikamaru retired after his three boys became a squad together… with Shikamaru Jr. - a natural genius - their youthful squad captain. Those four boys were closer than siblings, and Shikamaru couldn't help but see so many of Asuma's qualities in the Jr. boy. When Shikamaru died, he was seventy three, and had seen his sons all at least had one grand child. Temari died shortly after at the age of 76, a smile on her lips before she went.

The reason she died so jubilant was pondered on by her children for a long time. She was seeing her husband again, one suggested. Another suggested that she was happy being freed from her old body. The third wasn't sure he could understand.

The answer came from an aged Naruto, on the day he finally stepped down from Hokage- and the day before he died - when he appointed Shikamaru's youngest son, Kiboro, hokage. With a smile the elderly Naruto said, "Because through the trials of love and war, she learned that death is just like birth, only a passage into another time. She died to be born again with Shikamaru, for their bond is eternally unbreakable."

And so the generations continued. The cycle repeated. And each time, Shinobi and Kunoichi alike learned their lessons from

Love and War.


End file.
